Aldéran 15 : Nouveaux départs
by iloveharlock
Summary: Sous la politesse et les sourires, c'est un duel à mort qui s'est engagé pour la Fusion de deux Bureaux de la Police Spéciale. Et Aldéran est encore loin d'être au bout de ses surprises !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia et les militaires du Karyu, l'équipage du Big One, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et son Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunte, avec son autorisation, le temps de quelques clins d'œil.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1****.**

Le GD-12 avait ses locaux dans un bâtiment cylindrique, les fenêtres se fondant totalement dans les murs ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'y en avait aucune ! Tout autour, il y avait les parkings qui l'éloignaient légèrement d'un grand carrefour qui permettait aux policiers de rapidement se diriger aux quatre coins de la galactopole !

Si l'extérieur était sévère, à la limite du moche, géométrique, carré comme l'était son Colonel habituel, le Bureau était aussi bien équipé en matériel que l'AZ-37, les ordinateurs puissants, les labos et autres salles scientifiques aux appareils performants, pour servir au mieux les enquêtes et les Interventions.

A sa deuxième semaine, Aldéran avait enfin trouvé ses marques, son rythme, et il avait la sensation de bien maîtriser son sujet et donc agir au mieux pour la sécurité des policiers sous ses ordres.

Après tout, qu'importaient le lieu, le territoire d'actions, les programmes informatiques, le travail demeurait le même et les réflexes revenaient naturellement.

Et, pas un instant, le jeune homme ne se demandait si son pair se plaisait à l'AZ-37 où il ne pouvait que se trouver devant les mêmes défis – lui-même avait bien trop à faire et ça le ravissait !

Seul à disposer d'un parking intérieur – assez grand pour accueillir un véhicule à quatre roues de bonne taille, plus une moto, mais aussi un modèle de sport et même encore un mobile home – Aldéran était à deux pas d'un ascenseur privé dont les portes s'ouvraient directement dans son bureau.

- Bonjour, Lorèze.

- Bonjour, Colonel Skendromme.

- Lorie, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom !

- Je ne pourrais… Ce ne serait pas correct, se récria la secrétaire, comme les cinq premiers jours ouvrables précédents.

- Pour des raisons différentes, vous vous entendriez bien avec Shérynale, rit le jeune homme à l'adresse de la quinquagénaire en tailleur sombre, très maquillée, les ongles interminables et de très courts cheveux d'un blond cendré. Quelles sont les nouvelles depuis le week-end ?

- Rien de bien particulier, Colonel. Les urgences ont été prises en charge par les Bureaux des Zones de Police voisines, dont l'AZ-37 qui était de permanence. Depuis ce matin, tout est calme. Vos courriers sont dans les signataires, les fiches remises par les policiers sont sur votre table de travail et le fil d'actualité du GD-12 est à nouveau en page d'accueil de votre ordinateur principal.

- J'avais mis l'album photos du mariage de ma sœur !

- Je suis désolée, mais le règlement intérieur, le sous-règlement intérieur du Colonel Kendeler – n'autorise pas ce genre de changements. Désolée.

- Pour les trois prochaines semaines, c'est moi votre Colonel et vous ne toucherez pas à mes modifications. S'il vous plaît, Lorèze ?

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs. J'ai quelques fiches de congé à vous faire signer avant de les faire remettre aux intéressés.

- Complétez la base des congés, que j'aie une vue d'ensemble avant d'accorder ou non ces jours en fonction du personnel actif.

- C'est déjà fait.

- Merci.

Encore surpris par la tasse de café déjà préparée et posée fumante sur un plateau, Aldéran le prit pour aller s'asseoir à sa table de travail.

« Ce n'est pas désagréable d'avoir tout ce petit monde à ma botte, prévenant mes désirs et se dévouant sans sourciller ! ».

* * *

><p>A la pause déjeuner, le GD-12 ne proposant qu'une Cantine aux produits gras, Aldéran avait rapidement opté pour une des brasseries voisines où des plats tout aussi simples mais bien plus appétissants étaient rapidement servis.<p>

Tout en appréciant une simple salade avec des gésiers grillés, Aldéran avait fixé son oreillette.

- Rien à signaler, Soreyn ? s'enquit-il entre deux bouchées, se gavant aussi de grosses frites avec une sauce épaisse et aigre épicée d'herbes fraîches.

- Nous aussi, nous nous accoutumons, Aldie ! Ce n'est pas facile car Kendeler est très autoritaire. Heureusement qu'en quelques jours tu nous avais ramenés à une discipline stricte, ce fut moins dur ! Et, ses ordres sans contestation possible sont finalement assez agréables à suivre.

- Content que Kendeler te plaise !

- Oui, vu ainsi, murmura Soreyn. Et toi, tout va bien ?

Remettant à plus tard des précisions sur la première partie de la réponse, Aldéran préféra se concentrer sur la fin de la réplique.

- Je suis comme un pacha ! J'ai cinquante fois de place qu'il n'en faut pour ma voiture, ma secrétaire devance tous mes souhaits et il n'y a même pas un murmure quand je donne un ordre ou fais une remontrance…

- Le pied pour toi, mon cher Colonel ! s'amusa Soreyn.

- Oui, vu ainsi, ne put s'empêcher de dire Aldéran, avant de couper la communication pour finir son assiette avec un verre de vin non-alcoolisé, et rajouter finalement une part de gâteau au chocolat pour son dessert !

La journée avait été d'une tranquillité et d'un ennui absolu !

Aldéran s'était occupé de toutes les formalités administratives et de gestion réclamant son code ultime d'aval, avait soigneusement analysé plusieurs bases de données et avait signé un nombre incalculable de feuilles.

- Un cachet ou une signature électronique, ils ne connaissent pas ici, ou quoi ? !

Et, en début de soirée, ayant avalisé l'envoi de plusieurs Unités d'Intervention, reçu les rapports, Aldéran avait fermé son ordinateur pour rentrer chez lui.

- Lorie, il n'est que temps que vous repartiez auprès de votre famille !

- Je suis là avant votre arrivée et je ne repartirai qu'après votre départ. Tel est mon horaire !

- Pas du tout ! Il me plaît que vous soyez là avant moi, mais une fois vos heures prestées, regagnez votre maison, Lorèze.

- Ce ne sont pas les règles…

- Ca va, j'ai compris ! A demain, Lorie.

Etouffant un bâillement, Aldéran rejoignit son véhicule et laissant le GD-12, il repartit pour son appartement.

* * *

><p>Alyénor baigné, en grenouillère bleu ciel, ayant bu tout son saoul au sein de sa mère, il demeura un très long moment entre les bras de son père, ses petites mains s'amusant à tenter d'attraper les doigts qui passaient devant ses yeux.<p>

- Reuuhhh ! Areeeuhhh !

- Que je t'aime, mon tout petit garçon…

Et Aldéran posa ses lèvres sur la joue rebondie du bébé qui gazouilla davantage encore.

- Et moi ? s'enquit Alguénor qui s'interrompit dans son jeu vidéo de plateformes.

- Toi, tu es mon premier amour, Algie, après ta mère ! Tu es unique et absolument irremplaçable ! Je t'aime depuis que ta maman te portait et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !

- Moi, je veux juste que tu m'aimes, gloussa le garçonnet qui n'avait pas tout compris de la réponse de son père.

- Je t'adore !

- Alors, ça me va ! Câlin !

Et partageant bien volontiers les bras et les baisers de son père avec le bébé, Alguénor se blottit contre eux deux.

- Ca a été, ta journée ? questionna Ayvanère.

- Des profils une partie du temps, mais surtout je me suis occupée de nos enfants et je leur ai accordé toutes mes priorités !

- Pas trop de soucis ?

- Rien de bien inhabituel. Juste des fous furieux sadiques qui j'espère finiront derrière les barreaux ! Et toi ?

- Je m'accoutume. Ce n'est pas désagréable !

- Tu m'étonnes.

* * *

><p>Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Aldéran serra un peu plus Ayvanère qui s'était blottie contre lui.<p>

- Tu envisages de reprendre un temps plein ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui. Avec Nounou Mielle, et une vraie Nounou, nos garçons sont heureux et en sécurité. Et, je suis une Profileuse, je ne pourrai jamais renoncer à mon métier ! Bien que de nombreuses soient malsaines, je dois faire ce que je fais le mieux et avec tout mon cœur !

- Je te comprends. Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça. Nous allons, toi et moi, organiser la vie de nos enfants, sans sacrifier à nos métiers.

Le jeune homme rit doucement.

- Mais, nous avons encore le temps, tu as encore bien des semaines de congé maternité pour te consacrer à Alyénor ! Dors en paix, ma merveille.

- Toi aussi.

Et toujours tendrement enlacés, ils s'endormirent paisiblement.


	2. Chapter 2

**2****.**

Bon gré mal gré, ceux du GD-12 avaient dû eux aussi s'habituer à leur Colonel temporaire.

Si point de vue de la discipline et de la gestion du Bureau, il n'avait rien à envier à Myrhon Kendeler, il leur avait réservé une surprise de taille dès la deuxième semaine.

Jarvyl Ouzer dirigeait l'Unité d'Intervention Léviathan et bien qu'il ait à peine la trentaine, il menait de main de maître les quatre membres qui habituellement la composaient, même si là il lui manquait sa responsable logistique en congé maternité et non remplacée au vu des rigueurs budgétaires !

Quand l'alerte était tombée sur l'un de ses ordinateurs, il avait tiqué, son regard croisant celui de ses équipiers tout aussi surpris.

- Mais, on ne peut pas aller sur un Code 6 en étant incomplets ! protesta Laïsse une des jumelles d'origine mialienne.

De la tête les deux autres policiers approuvèrent, un peu inquiets et ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'alerte leur avait été déviée.

- Je vais voir le Colonel Skendromme, gronda Jarvyl en se levant.

- Je suis là, gloussa Aldéran. Nous pouvons aller sur ce Code 6 !

Trapu, le cou un peu court et le front large, faisant presque une tête de moins que ce dernier, Jarvyl parut danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Vous voulez aller sur le terrain, Colonel ?

- J'ai toujours fait ainsi, assura alors froidement Aldéran. Et comme en l'absence de votre collègue, je me charge de cette Unité. Allons-y, je vous ferai le briefing de ce qui nous attend dans le Van.

- Mais, Colonel, vous ne pouvez pas aller sur le terrain, remarqua encore Luïsse, l'autre jumelle.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas qui m'en empêcherait ! ?

- Les risques, fit encore Tahon Schull, le dernier membre de l'Unité.

- C'est bien là le plaisir.

Tournant les talons, il retraversa les deux plateaux, que séparaient quatre marches, pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur menant au parking des Vans.

Après encore un moment de flottement, les quatre policiers de l'Unité Léviathan le suivirent, au milieu des murmures qui commentaient l'étrange attitude de leur Colonel.

* * *

><p>Ravi de retrouver le terrain après une semaine et demie confiné à des travaux de bureau, Aldéran s'était littéralement senti revivre !<p>

Et même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une « petite » Intervention – des voleurs à l'étalage retranchés dans un silo dont ils ne pouvaient fuir – elle était venue agréablement le défouler et, à défaut de se faire apprécier vu qu'il venait de retirer ses prérogatives à Jarvyl, il avait pu découvrir en action l'une des meilleures Unités du GD-12.

De fait, lors du trajet de retour dans le Van, Jarvyl avait quitté son siège pour se rapprocher de celui d'Aldéran, se retenant à l'une des poignées de cuir fixées au plafond.

- Vous comptez être de toutes nos sorties ? questionna-t-il cependant poliment.

- Les principales, si j'en ai l'opportunité, oui. Ca vous pose un problème, Lieutenant Ouzer ?

- Pas si on sait clairement qui donne les ordres, et moi je connais les membres de mon Unité ! Et c'est davantage au Bureau que je pense si vous vous exposez.

- J'imagine que cet état d'esprit vous est dicté par le Colonel Kendeler ?

De la tête, Jarvyl approuva.

- Le Colonel Kendeler tient à ce que rien ne ternisse la réputation de son Bureau et c'est uniquement pour le Bureau que nous devons agir. Et toutes nos actions et propos ne tendent qu'à le maintenir à son niveau d'excellence.

- « son » Bureau, releva Aldéran en ne pouvant retenir une touche ironique dans sa voix. Il semble que le GD-12 lui tienne effectivement bien plus à cœur que je ne l'imaginais…

- On pourrait même dire que le Bureau et le Colonel Kendeler sont une seule entité, ajouta encore le leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- On dirait que la fusion existait déjà entre Myron et le GD-12, murmura Aldéran pour lui-même alors que Jarvyl allait reprendre sa place. C'est lui qui est fusionnel. J'ai comme l'impression qu'en ce qui concerne le futur Colonel unique, les dés sont jetés !

A la fin de la journée, au GD-12, on commentait encore jusque dans les couloirs le comportement surprenant et trop téméraire de leur Colonel.

**3.**

Aldéran avait invité son aîné et sa belle-sœur à dîner, leurs deux filles chez les grands-parents maternels pour une semaine.

En revenant du GD-12, le jeune homme s'était arrêté chez un écailler et il avait ensuite entrepris de composer les plateaux de fruits de mer avant de le réserver au frais dans le compartiment glacière de la cuisine.

Mais avant que Skyrone et Delly n'arrivent, un visiteur surprise s'était présenté.

* * *

><p>Après avoir vidé presque d'un trait la moitié de son verre de thé glacé, Soreyn le reposa sur la table près de son fauteuil. Il sourit à son ami.<p>

- Tu as vraiment l'air épanoui. L'air du GD-12 semble te faire le plus grand bien !

- Le grand air surtout, rectifia Aldéran.

- Toi, tu es retourné sur le terrain… Ca a dû les surprendre !

- Un peu, oui ! Tu aurais dû voir leur tête ! gloussa Aldéran franchement amusé. Ce qui était indiqué dans les rapports était bien vrai : depuis sa nomination de Colonel, Kendeler n'a plus jamais quitté sa table de travail… Je suppose que c'est de lui dont tu souhaites m'entretenir ?

- Si je peux te parler librement ?

- Je crois que ce fut toujours le cas. Je t'écoute.

Le membre de l'Unité Anaconda fit la grimace.

- C'est compliqué et délicat… Après tout, je ne connais pas ce Kendeler, je suis mal placé pour le juger… Mais je crois que je ne fais là que rapporter le sentiment général.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas, en déduisit logiquement Aldéran. Je ne pense pourtant pas qu'il dirige mal l'AZ-37 ?

Soreyn se leva, marchant de long en large, ce qui dérangea la sieste de Lense qui alla se coucher dans un autre coin du salon.

- Je ne me permettrais pas de remettre en cause sa façon de gérer le Bureau. C'est en effet un superviseur hors pair, qui maîtrise tous les rouages administratifs et qui tient par-dessus tout à se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe. Il est bien plus rigoureux que toi dans la mesure où Shérynale n'a plus grand-chose à faire vu qu'il a repris une bonne partie de ses tâches. En revanche, ce que le Colonel Kendeler n'a pas compris c'est que nous n'étions pas son GD-12, que nous avions nos propres habitudes et que nous n'avions pas à suivre une discipline quasi militaire !

Soreyn se rassit, poings serrés.

- Cet homme n'a de considération pour personne. On ne peut pas venir lui parler alors que ta porte était toujours ouverte. Il se fiche de certains arrangements pris tacitement – au vu de la santé ou de la situation familiale de certains policiers – et exige tout simplement la perfection.

- Je l'avais très bien compris. Son Bureau tourne en ce sens et je peux t'assurer qu'il s'agit d'une mécanique aussi performante qu'impressionnante. Il n'y a pas que Kendeler qui ne fasse qu'un avec le GD-12, c'est le GD-12 qui n'est qu'un seul et même homme, le même esprit étant en chaque policier.

- Moi, ça me fait peur et je trouve que cette sorte de lobotomisation ôte toute indépendance et spontanéité… Je ne suis pas sûr d'exprimer correctement ce que je pense et ressens.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux exposer, assura Aldéran. Kendeler vous mène à la baguette, vous recadre… et j'imagine qu'il doit exploser le quota de performance ?

- Tout à fait ! Mais on en devient des robots exécutants, où le cœur n'a aucunement sa place. Il n'y a que le résultat qui compte. Ni Melgon ni toi ne nous aviez habitué à ce « rendement ».

- Je conçois que c'est perturbant. Mais je t'assure que ça fonctionnement remarquablement au GD-12.

Soreyn passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Aldie, nous ne sommes pas le GD-12 !

Aldéran jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Il n'y en a plus que pour deux semaines à présent. Continuez comme il vous l'ordonne. Et autant vous y habituer car je compte reprendre quelques-unes de ses idées.

- On a hâte de te revoir… Tu ne devais pas t'attendre à celle-là ?

- J'avoue, rit Aldéran.

Soreyn fit la grimace.

- De ce que tu me dis, je lis entre les lignes que nous devons impérativement nous faire à la manière de commander du Colonel Kendeler car nous passerons sous ses ordres ?

- C'est ainsi que je vois les prochains mois, le temps que le nouvel immeuble soit prêt à recevoir les membres des deux Bureaux.  
>Soreyn se racla encore la gorge.<p>

- Tu vas rapporter ma venue au Colonel ?

- Pourquoi ? Ca ne le regarde pas !

Et Soreyn soupira d'aise en quittant l'appartement.

* * *

><p>Demeurés à l'appartement après le dîner, ayant déjà gagnés leur chambre, Skyrone et Delly avaient laissé Aldéran et Ayvanère en tête-à-tête.<p>

- Soreyn avait vraiment l'air perturbé. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de se faire déstabiliser ! fit Ayvanère.

- C'est sûr que passer de ma direction à celle de Kendeler doit faire un sacré changement. Je dois désormais, plus que jamais, passer pour un gamin immature et fantasque dans ma façon de faire !

- Ca marche, à quoi bon critiquer ?

- Toi, ma belle, tu es un peu trop de parti pris ! rit-il tout en caressant les courtes mèches multicolores en bataille. Un peu de reprise en mains ne fait jamais de mal.

- Je te sens malgré tout contrarié, remarqua-t-elle.

- Difficile à dire… J'ai du mal à cerner Kendeler…

- Tu ne l'as rencontré qu'une seule fois ! Et puis, celle qui trace les profils, c'est moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- C'est un drôle de personnage. Il est tellement carré, si parfait… Il y a quelque chose de déstabilisant, d'inquiétant même !

- Je comprends. Ca arrive parfois, ce genre de sensations.

Aldéran se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte de son épouse.

- C'est plus qu'une sensation, concernant Kendeler. Qu'il ait repris en main l'AZ-37 ne me dérange pas, en revanche que même le discipliné Soreyn se plaigne, c'est que Kendeler s'y prend sans aucune psychologie ni même respect des individus ! Quant à Kendeler lui-même, sans être présent, il régit toujours le GD-12 qui respire à son rythme – là, Ayvi, ça fait vraiment peur.

Il s'étira.

- Si on laissait les petits à Sky et Delly et qu'on allait boire un verre dehors ?

- Et comment !


	3. Chapter 3

**4****.**

A quelques jours de la fin de l'échange entre Bureaux, Aldéran et Myron s'étaient rendu à petite distance de la Zone Portuaire où une immense tour de verre, blanche, qui se terminait par une orgueilleuse flèche qui semblait de cristal.

- Joli, commenta Aldéran.

- Ce n'est pas la place qui manquera, ajouta Myron.

- Contente que cette tour d'ivoire vous plaise, lança Kochelle Hendron qui était la Coordinatrice des Polices et les avait attendus devant les marches de l'entrée. Comme vous le savez, nous en sommes aux finitions et nous sommes dès lors à votre écoute afin que les aménagements soient à votre goût.

- Vous nous proposez une visite guidée, Madame ? comprit Myron, très affable.

- Exactement, afin que vous disposiez du Bureau de vos rêves, et que vous fassiez en sorte qu'il soit le premier d'une série de fusions. Nous allons prendre note de tous vos desiderata et celui qui prendra la tête de ce double Bureau pourra œuvrer dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Puis-je vous proposer d'aller chacun de votre côté ?

- Je préfère pas. A moins que cela n'indispose Aldéran, une visite commune serait plus agréable. Et puis, j'aimerais discuter avec lui, Madame.

La Coordinatrice esquissa un sourire, le géant chauve ayant réagi comme elle l'espérait, tout comme le lui prouvait le signe de tête d'acquiescement du jeune homme.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne visite, fit Kochelle. Je vous attends à ma voiture.

* * *

><p>Malgré tout loin de ressentir le moindre plaisir à la visite – et pourtant le ravissement était à chaque couloir quasiment, entre le matériel dans ses cartons d'origine, l'architecture ultramoderne et audacieuse, les fauteuils ergonomiques et les immenses baies vitrées qui inondaient les plateaux de lumière – les deux hommes n'avaient d'abord pas desserrés les lèvres.<p>

La salle la plus impressionnante se trouvait au sixième étage et s'élevait sur trois étages qui n'en formaient en réalité qu'un seul. Au « rez-de-chaussée » se trouvaient les tables de travail qui accueilleraient les Unités d'Intervention, au mi-étage se trouvait une galerie qui faisait tout le tour de la salle et donnant accès aux deux colonnes jouxtant l'immeuble principal et où se trouvaient labos et cellules ainsi que parkings et véhicules, et au « dernier étage » se trouvaient les bureaux du futur Colonel du Bureau fusionné et auquel ce dernier aurait accès via un ascenseur translucide glissant silencieusement le long du mur.

Depuis la courte passerelle allant de la cabine d'ascenseur à la pièce principale des futurs lieux de travaux du Colonel unique, Aldéran et Myron avaient apprécié la vue plongeante sur le cœur du Bureau à venir.

Ils s'y sentaient déjà chez eux mais un seul pourrait y poser officiellement les pieds, quelques semaines plus tard et aucun d'eux ne désirait être celui laissé sur le carreau !

- Que pensez-vous de mon GD-12 ? questionna soudain Myron alors qu'ils avaient repris une des grandes et silencieuses cabines d'ascenseur aux lueurs tamisées.

- Vous avez reçu des plaintes ? sourit alors franchement Aldéran.

- Non. Mes hommes sont trop polis que pour aller casser du sucre sur le dos de mon remplaçant, et ce même s'il les incommodait au plus haut point ! En revanche, j'imagine aisément que me concernant qu'au moins un de vos agents a protesté ? Et, laissez-moi deviner : cette couille molle de Soreyn Romdall ?

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous donner une réponse, surtout après cette injure envers l'agent de mon Unité, et un ami que j'apprécie infiniment – ce n'est d'ailleurs pas pour rien que je vais lui filer un coup de main pour son nouveau déménagement, dans un pavillon en banlieue, avec sa femme et leurs jumeaux à venir, maintenant que ses grands-parents ne sont plus disparus dans cet accident de voiture… Et Romdall n'est pas une couille molle, c'est un homme au courage exceptionnel ! Bien que j'imagine qu'il doit vous sembler bien fade en comparaison de vos policiers si parfaits et toujours performants quelle que soit l'heure… Avouez, Myron : vous les avez fait mécaniser ou quoi ? !

- Par les dieux, non ! Comme si une telle horreur pouvait encore être possible de nos jours ! J'ai juste sélectionnés les dossiers des meilleurs éléments tout frais sortis de l'Académie et je leur ai permis de donner tout l'éclat de leurs talents ! Ensuite, bien que vous n'ayez pu qu'en avoir la conviction, je n'exerce aucune pression, ou chantage, pour les faire œuvrer quotidiennement à la plénitude de leurs aptitudes. Et je ne retire en rien l'affirmation comme quoi ce Romdall est une couille molle. Qu'il ait été si prompt à aller pleurer dans vos jupes est suffisamment éloquent !

Myron eut cependant un sourire, une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Aldéran.

- Je m'en doutais, donc je ne m'en offusque nullement ! Et, autre chose que je ne peux qu'aisément détecter est le fait que mes méthodes ont hérissé tous vos policiers ! Donc, ils ont gémi. Aucune importance, je ne punirai personne, pour une réaction bien compréhensible. J'apprécie vos agents, Aldéran, vous ne devez ne croire que cela.

- Mais, je ne remets pas un instant votre parole en doute. Alors, on ne me traite pas de tous les noms dès que j'ai le dos tourné ? poursuivit Aldéran.  
>Myron éclata alors franchement de rire, se départissant de son attitude froide, rigide et même indifférente.<p>

- Si vous n'étiez pas un excellent Colonel, jamais la hiérarchie ou Mme Hendron ne vous aurait mis en compétition avec moi. Je dois m'incliner devant votre valeur, la reconnaître. Et si, au-delà de la politesse, mes policiers du GD-12 vous obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, c'est qu'ils vous apprécient ! Vos méthodes ne sont pas du tout orthodoxes, blâmables mêmes, mais elles fonctionnent. Je n'y comprendrai jamais rien, mais aussi surprenant que ce soit, c'est intéressant !

- Oui, autant vous y habituer, murmura Aldéran, car vous aurez à les diriger à l'avenir et je ne voudrais pas que votre autoritarisme les blesse.

- Je donne les ordres, ils s'y soumettent, les choses sont aussi simples que cela. Vous aller faire de votre nez et montez ces agents contre moi ? Non, ce n'est pas ni de votre genre ni de votre personnalité !

- Bien vu, admit Aldéran. Vous et moi avons nos chances, nous devons la jouer à la loyale. Ni moi ni vous n'avons d'ailleurs à donner notre avis à donner dans la décision finale… Restons-en à des relations professionnelles, c'est le mieux et la seule chose à faire, de toute façon ! D'accord, Myron ?

- Je n'entendais pas la jouer autrement. Venez dîner demain au _Coin du feu_, le restaurant-brasserie d'un ami.

- D'accord.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée de la somptueuse tour d'ivoire et les deux Colonels se dirigèrent vers Kochelle Hendron qui descendit alors de sa berline où elle les avait attendus.

- Partis à deux, revenus à deux. Je constate que vous affrontez la situation sereinement, au mieux possible je corrigerais. A vos sourires, ce Bureau vous a plu. Remettez-moi vos suggestions pour les améliorations à vos convenances personnelles.

Aldéran et Myron déposèrent dans la main de leur supérieure directe les observations prises à chaud.

- Je vous remercie, tous les deux. Ces souhaits seront exaucés, vous en avez ma parole.

Aldéran et Myron surent gré à leur Coordinatrice de ne pas insister, une fois de plus, sur la cruelle réalité qui ferait qu'un seul verrait ses vœux se réaliser !

Aldéran jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Je dois aller m'occuper d'Alyénor, le préparer à la crèche, lui parler de ce changement dans sa vie !

- …

Et le jeune homme se précipita vers son tout-terrain pour démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues.

Mains sur les hanches, son regard bleu devenu de glace, et virant même au noir du mépris et de la haine, Myron ne bougeant pas.

« Un bébé… Un tout petit enfant régit ta vie, mais c'est d'un triste et si malsain… En dépit de tes véritables aptitudes, de tes réussites, tu n'es qu'un être faible et stupide, Aldéran Skendromme ! Te laisser ce futur Bureau ? Jamais ! Je me débarrasserai de toi bien avant… et il n'y aura donc pas à choisir pour notre Coordinatrice ! Oh oui, je le jure, tu mourras bientôt, Skendromme et j'arriverai à t'écarter de ma route sans que rien ne me relie à ton trépas ! ».


	4. Chapter 4

**5****.**

Même s'il n'avait vécu que peu de temps dans le double appartement qu'il avait acheté pour ses grands-parents et son ménage, Soreyn ne s'y était plus senti à l'aise et l'avait mis en vente dès qu'il avait découvert le grand pavillon de ses rêves dans la banlieue Sud.

Et, comble du bonheur, avant un mois sa femme et lui accueilleraient leurs jumeaux.

Le gros du déménagement avait eu lieu la veille mais ne disposant plus de jours de congé, Soreyn avait lancé un SOS pour finir l'installation.

* * *

><p>Au jour fixé, Aldéran et Skyrone étaient arrivés à l'aube quasiment, leurs épouses ayant prévu des activités pour distraire celle de Soreyn, et ils avaient fini, avec l'aide de trois autres amis de ce dernier, de vider le camion de location, amenant les meubles dans les pièces de destination.<p>

C'était sur la terrasse arrière que les deux frères avaient fini le montage de plusieurs pièces de mobilier, juste à côté du lift.

Skyrone rattrapa au vol la bouteille de soda glacé que Soreyn avait envoyée depuis le premier étage, en but la moitié avant de la tendre à son cadet qui avait tombé la chemise depuis longtemps et finissait d'assembler une sorte de vaisselier.

Après avoir vidé la bouteille, Aldéran se releva ensuite, rejetant en arrière ses mèches dégoulinantes de sueur.

- Je crois qu'on aura largement fait notre quota d'exercice pour les six mois à venir, rit-il. Allez, Sky, aide-moi à poser ce meuble sur le plateau du lift.

- J'ai comme l'impression que je te laisse le gros du boulot, remarqua ce dernier.

- Tu as peut-être une bonne condition physique, mais tu ne t'entraînes pas au quotidien comme je le fais. Pas de soucis, à deux nous faisons du bon travail.

Skyrone manœuvra ensuite délicatement le lift pour amener le plateau à l'étage où Soreyn et deux de ses amis le réceptionnèrent.

- Et maintenant, c'est quoi la suite ? questionna-t-il.

- Selon le plan de Soreyn, on doit encore envoyer là-haut deux frigos puis on se charge de vider les caisses pour composer la chambre du bébé.

- Soreyn a indiqué où tout devait aller ?

- Bien sûr ! Il est un tantinet maniaque, ce garçon.

- Il me fait penser à quelqu'un…

- A moi pas, gloussa Aldéran.

Si à la pause de midi, les six comparses s'étaient contentés des sandwiches préparés avant leur arrivée au pavillon, avec d'autres bouteilles de soda, au soir, un barbecue les avaient à nouveau rassemblés, douchés et changés, ayant retrouvé leurs conjoints respectifs.

- Un immense merci à vous tous, lança Soreyn à la cantonade. Ma mie et moi n'en serions pas sortis sans votre aide ! J'avoue que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de tout ce que j'avais accumulé au fil des années !

- Le piège éternel, sourit son ami d'enfance. Je ne savais pas que tu avais conservé autant de nos souvenirs !

- En tous cas, vous avez abattu un remarquable travail, reprit Soreyn. Je vous en suis tellement reconnaissant et…

- Tu comptes nous imposer un discours ? l'interrompit Aldéran, hilare.

- Non, mais… balbutia Soreyn coupé dans son élan !

Tous éclatèrent de rire alors que Soreyn se dirigeait vers le grill pour retourner une dernière fois les steaks avant d'annoncer que tout était prêt.

Skyrone finit de fatiguer les salades et après que chacun se soit servi, ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table.

- Tu es suffisamment installé ? questionna Aldéran alors que les bouteilles de vin se vidaient. Ta femme et toi n'avez besoin de rien ?

- Ce sera un peu sommaire, mais nous avons tout. Et puis, autant elle que moi avons vécu à la dure durant notre enfance. Ca nous rappellera malgré tout de bons souvenirs, et puis ça ne durera que quelques jours, le temps que tous les raccordements soient effectués.

Soreyn sourit plus largement encore.

- Alors, dès demain lundi, on te retrouve ?

- Oui, je reprends le chemin de l'AZ-37. Il m'a manqué ! J'y suis bien trop habitué que pour pouvoir me faire à un autre endroit, fut-il haut de gamme !

- Nous nous étions plutôt laissé dire que la tour d'ivoire que le Colonel Kendeler et toi aviez visitée était plutôt impressionnante.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Mais à quoi bon s'emballer pour quelque chose que l'on n'aura jamais ? Je vais profiter à fond du temps qui me reste à l'AZ-37… Ne parlons pas boulot, c'est déprimant !

- Aldie, ton frère et toi êtes de l'autre côté de RadCity, vous ne voulez pas rester dormir ici avec vos épouses ?

- Sky et moi préférons retraverser la galactopole. Pour Sky surtout, ce serait le trajet de demain, à partir d'ici, qui serait beaucoup plus long pour aller à son Labo. Quoi, tu nous mets dehors ?

- Et toi, arrête de te ficher de moi ! protesta Soreyn entre deux fous rires.

- Tu es un trop bon client, s'amusa Aldéran.

Et, de fait, le repas se poursuivit longtemps encore dans la bonne humeur et la satisfaction d'avoir accompli une œuvre utile.

**6.**

Aldéran avait retrouvé son emplacement de parking, son ascenseur et sa première tasse de café en compagnie de ceux de son Unité !

- Dis donc, le week-end n'est pas censé être fait pour se reposer ? s'amusa Darys Lougar, l'Artificier. Tu as une mine de papier mâché, Colonel.

- Si ce n'était que les cernes, rit Aldéran. Tous mes muscles me font mal, dont certains que je ne savais même pas qu'ils existaient !

- L'aménagement de Soreyn s'est bien passé ? fit Talvérya.

- Au poil ! On a commencé tôt, avec que le soleil ne devienne trop brûlant. On a ensuite poursuivi à notre rythme cette charmante petite cure de sudation, plaisanta le jeune homme. Et on a pu finir en s'amusant autour du barbecue.

- Soreyn est en retard ? questionna Jelka Ourosse la responsable informatique.

Aldéran éclata alors franchement de rire.

- Toute la journée, cet ahuri nous a mis en garde quant à une marche traître de l'escalier de son entrée… On l'a tous soigneusement évitée durant la journée d'hier… Tout ça pour que M. Soreyn se prenne en plat en allant se coucher ! Ligaments de la cheville droite déchirés. Bref, lui il a tout le temps pour récupérer des fatigues.

- Toujours aussi tête en l'air, notre Soreyn, commenta Yélyne Morvik. Enfin, ce n'est pas trop grave, c'est l'essentiel, car il aurait pu se faire bien plus mal encore.

De la tête, Aldéran approuva, avant de s'assombrir légèrement.

- Hormis cette chère « couille molle », d'autres ont eu à se plaindre du Colonel Kendeler ? lança-t-il.

- J'imagine que cette charmante appellation est de Myron Kendeler, remarqua Daleyna Progris en s'approchant des tables de travail de l'Unité Anaconda. On aurait beaucoup à dire sur Kendeler, mais nous ne nous abaisserons pas à cela ! Disons qu'il nous a menés la vie dure, mais on a survécu et sur certains points, il a pris ses responsabilités quand les Interventions causaient quelques dommages collatéraux.

- Kendeler a ses défauts, mais il n'abandonne jamais un de ses hommes ou ne se dérobe quand son Bureau est pointé du doigt, commenta Aldéran. Je ne peux pas l'encadrer, mais je dois reconnaître ses qualités. Et puis, avant tout, il est un défenseur de la Loi, tout comme nous. Je suis de toute façon très mal placé pour lui reprocher d'agir selon ses envies !

Aldéran rit doucement, se leva.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais une nouvelle semaine commence. Je vais aller reposer mes vieux muscles à mon bureau !

Shérynale tendit une tasse de café au jeune homme.

- Bienvenue chez vous, Colonel.

- Oui, c'est exactement cela, Shérye : je suis chez moi !

Détendu, apaisé même, Aldéran s'installa à sa table de travail, écoutant sa secrétaire lui faire un résumé de ce qui s'était passé durant le mois qu'il avait passé au GD-12.

* * *

><p>- Vous m'annulez toutes les dispositions prisent par le Colonel Skendromme, vous effacez jusqu'aux traces de son passage et vous me laissez ensuite l'accès à la Centrale afin que j'entre mes nouveaux codes d'accès !<p>

- Très bien, Colonel.

- Au fait, Lorèze, ne vous avisez plus jamais d'arriver en retard sinon je me verrai contraint de me priver de vos services.

- Veuillez m'en excuser, Colonel. Une urgence familiale…

- Votre raison m'indiffère, inutile d'y user votre peu d'imagination.

Myron se détourna et alla s'installer à sa table de travail.

« Ce soir, on se revoit, Aldéran Skendromme. Je suis vraiment curieux de ce que cela va donner ! ».

Pour d'autres raisons, avec des regrets pour le mois écoulé, sa secrétaire songeait également à un certain rouquin.

* * *

><p>Le <em>Coin du feu<em> était une taverne située non loin des entrepôts portuaires et de l'immense chantier devant creuser de nouveaux bassins.

C'était sans surprise que de nombreux ouvriers et navigateurs fluviaux ou maritimes y venaient pour un verre ou pour un repas.

La salle n'était cependant pas bruyante bien que bondée et si tous les âges, emplois et espèces étaient mêlés, l'atmosphère n'était qu'amicale.

Aldéran traversa la salle principale de la brasserie, ayant aperçu Myron à l'un des deux comptoirs.

L'endroit évoquait, de très loin, _La Bannière de la Liberté_ car les marins qui se trouvaient au _Coin du feu_ n'étaient en rien des pirates, sauf qu'ils éclusaient tout aussi sec !

- Vous êtes en retard, remarqua le Colonel du GD-12.

- Les embouteillages de fin de semaine. J'étais pourtant parti avec presque une heure d'avance, mais je me suis encore fait surprendre ! Enfin, je me disais que vous ne partiriez pas avant la fin du quart d'heure académique !

- Il s'est écoulé trois fois le quart d'heure académique, gloussa le géant chauve alors que le barman, et patron, leur avait servi deux chopes de bière rousse.

- Oui, j'avais constaté aussi. Sympa, cet endroit. Pas de soucis de circulation pour vous ?

- Le patron est un ami de longue date. Quant à moi, je dispose d'une garçonnière à deux pâtés de maison !

- D'accord ! Je partais dès lors avec un handicap. On mange quoi ici ?

- Surtout du poisson, renseigna Myron. Mais, si vous me faites confiance, laissez-moi composer le menu… Je l'ai déjà fait envoyer en cuisine, en réalité !

- Je m'en doutais. Ca me va parfaitement, Myron.

- En ce cas, allons nous installer à une table de la salle voisine, c'est plus calme et mon ami m'y réserve toujours le coin le moins agité !

Finalement pas fâché de la soirée qui s'annonçait, Aldéran suivit le Colonel du GD-12 qui le précédait, sans donc voir le mauvais sourire de ce dernier.


	5. Chapter 5

**7****.**

- Toujours pas de solution pour préserver l'épave du _Death_ et la tombe de Toshiro ?

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, Albator secoua négativement la tête.

- Ta mère m'a dit plancher sur le sujet, et de ne surtout rien dire ou faire !

- Elle te connaît bien…

- Et pour cause ! Il n'empêche que je déteste devoir demeurer en retrait et à laisser quelqu'un d'autre se charger de la résolution de mes problèmes !

- Dans le domaine de souci-là, il vaut bien mieux que maman s'en charge. Sinon, quels sont tes projets ?

- Je pense me balader un moment dans la Constellation du Crâne.

- Laisse-moi deviner : plein de pirates ?

- Evidemment ! Car, quoi qu'un certain rouquin en pense, en me chargeant de tous les maux de l'univers, ce n'est plus moi le pirate redouté !

- Quel dommage, tu avais si bien travaillé ton look !

- Aldie tu n'es qu'un sale gosse irrévérencieux !

- Et je ne m'améliore pas !

- Oui, je le constate chaque jour qui passe.

- Fais gaffe, tu vas finir par faire de l'humour, toi ! Plus sérieusement, tu sais que maman ne lâchera jamais l'affaire et qu'elle sauvera ton petit sanctuaire.

- Je l'espère… Mais ce domaine n'est pas de son ressort courant.

- Plus que tu ne le crois, enfin c'est surtout son Cabinet Juridique qui en a l'habitude, vu que les implantations de chantiers navals sont ardues à faire accepter aux populations qui vivent aux abords immédiats ! Et, n'oublie pas qu'il reste une option ultime…

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige fit à nouveau non de la tête.

- Il est hors de question de rapatrier les restes de Toshiro. Il a choisi lui-même l'endroit de sa mort et personne ne devra le déranger ! On ne touchera pas à sa tombe, même si pour la préserver je dois placer l'_Arcadia_ au-dessus et pilonner tout qui s'en approche !

- Toujours aussi pacifique toi, gloussa Aldéran. Manquerait plus que ta méthode pour achever de tout ravager… Dommage que le Bureau et la Fusion me mobilisent, sinon j'aurais essayé d'y réfléchir avec maman, voire même d'aller jusque Heavy Melder, mais c'est totalement impossible !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est assez nombreux à plancher sur le sujet, assura son père. Ne songe qu'à tes propres obligations… Toi aussi, tu sembles soucieux ?  
>Aldéran soupira, vidant son verre d'eau avant de le remplir à nouveau.<p>

- Je dois me faire à l'idée que ma vie va à nouveau changer du tout au tout. Il va me falloir modifier mes habitudes, mes repères surtout, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé mon équilibre… L'AZ-37, les souvenirs, les amis que j'y ai, ils vont tellement me manquer !

Un éclair passa dans le regard du pirate qui en foudroya son rejeton.

- Quelle est la première leçon de guerrier que je t'ai apprise : rien n'est jamais joué, voire perdu, avant la dernière escarmouche ! Tu as autant tes chances que ce Kendeler. Pourquoi donc pars-tu battu ? siffla-t-il.

- Parce que je suis ton fils. Je suis un électron libre ! Pour un Bureau, cela pouvait être accepté par ma hiérarchie, la Coordinatrice, mais pour la rigueur qu'exige la Fusion de deux Bureau… J'ai eu beau avoir une formation Militaire, elle est loin et même le SIGiP ne m'a pas reconnu comme suffisamment bon élément pour n'effectuer que des missions en son nom ! Je suis juste un pion que l'on déplace au gré des besoins… Ce ne sera pas un autre Bureau, mais une affectation, ailleurs… La seule certitude est que je ne pourrai jamais plus me retrouver sous les ordres de quelqu'un – et l'ironie me souffle que c'est ce qu'on me réserve !

- Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste, Aldie, sinon je laisse retourner le sol de Heavy Melder et je viens te botter les fesses autant de temps que de nécessaire pour que tu affrontes et tournes la situation selon ton envie au lieu de la subir !

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- Papa, je ne peux pas prendre ma Coordinatrice en otage pour lui faire signer ma nomination, pas plus que je ne peux envisager d'assassiner Kendeler pour demeurer le seul prétendant en lice, et je ne peux pas davantage faire tourner l'AZ-37 comme jamais pour qu'en quelques semaines il surpasse le GD-12 qui est de toute façon à des années-lumière de performance de nous… Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, papa. Il s'agit d'une décision purement administrative !

- Tu as raison… Je me suis emballé et j'ai repris mes clichés sur chers sans m'adapter à ta situation. Bref, toi et moi, nous retrouvons dans une situation finalement proche… Des tiers doivent décider de l'avenir immédiat.

- J'ai cela en horreur !

- Je pense que nous nous comprenons parfaitement sur ce point, mon garçon.

- A bientôt, papa.

- Ca prendra plus de temps que cela, Aldie car là où je vais sitôt la communication finie, je serai hors de portée pour des appels transmissibles sans coupures multiples et donc  
>rendant les échanges incompréhensibles. Je t'aime, Aldie.<p>

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué à dire… Même si j'aurai attendu presque trente-neuf ans que tu me le dises de façon naturelle.

- Je te l'ai dit, très souvent, et du fond du cœur, mais tu étais trop petit que pour l'entendre vraiment, t'en rappeler à l'âge adulte, ou alors tu étais bien trop stone que pour percuter quoi que ce soit !

- Ce n'est pas mal envoyé. Je te le répète : à bientôt, papa.

- Mais, bien sûr !

« Non, ce n'est pas sûr du tout… J'ai vu ta projection astrale, juste derrière toi. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais eu cette prescience et je ne la voulais certainement pas pour toi, à nouveau ! Mais tout comme en allant au Sanctuaire de Lacrysis j'ai évité que sa malédiction ne te mette à terre, je ferai mentir ce destin que j'ai deviné pour toi ! Oh oui, je t'aime, moi aussi et qu'importent Bureau et Fusion, mais je volerai à ton secours si nécessaire ! ».

* * *

><p>Alyénor entre les bras, son père bizouilla à l'envie le ventre dodu du bébé.<p>

- Il est chatouilleux, ajouta Alguénor qui faisait glisser son doigt sur les côtés de son cadet qui se trémoussait sur le drap stérile sur lequel Aldéran venait de lui mettre un nouveau lange.

- Arrête d'embêter ton petit frère.

- Mais, je suis sûr qu'il aime ça !

- Ce n'est pas faux, admit Aldéran à la vue du minois réjoui de son deuxième fils qu'il rhabilla légèrement avant de le ramener dans le salon.

- Alie est tout propre et tout parfumé, sourit le jeune homme en passant le bébé à sa femme qui le serra alors tendrement contre elle.

- Je suis tellement heureuse, même si je reprendrai un temps plein dès que cet ange démoniaque ira à la crèche.

- Tant de choses vont changer, pour notre petite famille, sous peu. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas un mal !

Et Aldéran ne songea qu'à son bonheur présent, l'appréciant à sa juste et précieuse valeur.


	6. Chapter 6

**8****.**

Depuis la vitre sans tain de son bureau, Kochelle Hendron observait Aldéran et Myron qui patientaient dans sa salle d'attente.

Elle se tourna vers les trois hommes qui se trouvaient avec elle.

- Je crois que nous approchons du terme de cette expérience. Voici les deux Colonels que nous avons à évaluer afin de choisir celui qui prendra la direction de la Tour d'Ivoire. J'espère que vous avez bien pris entière connaissance de leur dossier ?

- Nous savons tout d'eux, assura le trio d'experts dépêchés par la Centrale des Polices. Par lequel souhaitez-vous commencer, Madame ?

- Privilège de l'âge, je vais faire appeler Kendeler.

- Ils semblent calmes et détendus, remarqua l'un des experts.

- Tous les deux sont suffisamment intelligents que pour avoir compris que l'Evaluation commençait dès qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil de ce bâtiment ! Vous n'aurez rien à dire, mais soyez attentifs à tout !

- A vos ordres, Madame.

Kochelle passa dans sa salle de réunion où la table unique formait un carré, entourant un projecteur holographique, s'installa.

Le secrétaire de la Coordinatrice des Polices revint dans la salle d'attente.

- Colonel Kendeler, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Myron se leva, esquissa un sourire à l'adresse d'Aldéran et emboîta le pas au secrétaire.

* * *

><p>Kochelle Hendron avait mené son Evaluation de façon classique, se contentant de questions auxquelles le Colonel du GD-12 avait répondu de façon posée et précise.<p>

- Et, pourquoi devrions-nous vous choisir pour diriger ce nouveau Bureau ? interrogea-t-elle après quelques minutes.

- Mon dossier d'aptitudes parle pour moi, fit Myron. Je m'occupe du GD-12 depuis des années et il n'y a pas eu la moindre plainte à l'encontre d'un de mes hommes ou de la mienne et il n'y a pas davantage de souci administratif. J'ai la vanité de penser que je suis parfait dans ce rôle que je maîtrise totalement depuis toutes ces années. Mon GD-12 est l'un des Bureaux les plus performants de Ragel et il se maintient à ce niveau sans faillir.

- En effet, vos statistiques sont impressionnantes. Mais, le futur Bureau de la Tour d'Ivoire sera un véritable monstre à diriger, une concentration affolante de matériel et d'individus. Pouvez-vous gérer cela ?

- Sans le moindre souci, j'en ai la certitude !

- J'avoue aimer votre assurance et je n'ignore pas qu'elle repose sur de brillants états de service. Je vous remercie, Colonel Kendeler, vous pouvez disposer… Repartez-vous pour le GD-12 ou attendez-vous la fin de l'entrevue de votre collègue ?

- La politesse m'impose de patienter. Mais l'estime que j'ai pour lui me fait le faire par plaisir, assura Myron en quittant la salle de réunion.

Kochelle se tourna vers le trio d'experts.

- Votre première appréciation ?

- Cet homme a autant de franchise qu'un serpent ! Il nous a débité exactement ce que nous souhaitions entendre ! Bien qu'il faille reconnaître que son parcours est exemplaire et que sa direction du GD-12 est en effet sans faille !

- Bien, passons à Skendromme en ce cas.

* * *

><p>Après avoir exposé son parcours, depuis l'entrée au Camp Militaire du SIGiP peu avant sa majorité, Aldéran avait ensuite attendu les questions, banales au demeurant et sans surprise et auxquelles il avait répondu sans sourciller.<p>

- Colonel Skendromme, pouvez-vous nous expliquer le décalage entre votre formation Militaire et la, relative, légèreté avec laquelle vous gérez l'AZ-37 ? pria la Coordinatrice des Polices.

- Mon expérience au SIGiP m'a appris à laisser une certaine liberté aux individus. Et Melgon Doufert que j'ai comme leader d'Unité avant qu'il ne devienne mon Colonel a continué à m'indiquer cette voie. Et quand ce fut à mon tour de reprendre l'AZ-37, j'ai estimé que mes agents fonctionnaient avec cette autonomie, qu'ils prenaient même plaisir à se gérer, tout en demeurant sous mon exclusive supervision. Et durant ces années, j'ai pu apprécier leur efficacité et leur implication dans le travail. En les responsabilisant il m'a semblé qu'ils mettaient davantage de cœur à l'ouvrage. La marge de liberté que je leur laissais n'excluait nullement que je ne leur ai passé aucun manquement tout comme j'assumais les éventuelles conséquences de leurs actes dans le feu de l'action. Et je ne pouvais que tout savoir de leurs conditions de travail puisque j'accompagne toujours mon Unité sur le terrain.

- Encore une attitude peu courante, remarqua Kochelle. Vous n'avez jamais trouvé excessif cette prise de risques alors que vous êtes en charge du Bureau ?

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans sensations fortes. Les tâches administratives font partie de mes responsabilités, mais il me faut l'adrénaline des Interventions, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas perdre de vue la réalité du terrain à laquelle mes agents sont confrontés au quotidien.

Kochelle croisa les mains sur la table.

- Je vais vous poser la même question qu'au Colonel Kendeler : pourquoi devrions-nous vous choisir pour diriger ce nouveau Bureau ?

Aldéran ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée ! lâcha-t-il avant de se reprendre. Ma façon de faire ne se modifiera pas car ce système fonctionne et je pense que mes agents l'apprécient. Et s'il me faudrait bien évidemment m'adapter aux habitudes de ceux du GD-12 pour refondre l'organisation générale, mon fond ne changera pas et cette légèreté que vous évoquiez perdurera tant que les faits ou les personnes ne me fassent réviser mon jugement et mes dispositions.

- Vous n'aurez sans doute plus la possibilité d'aller en Intervention avec votre Unité, releva Kochelle. Pouvez-vous vous faire à cette idée ?

- Non ! Je trouverai le moyen d'être en accord avec mes principes et mes sensations, et sans que le futur Bureau n'ait à en pâtir.

- Je vois. Je pense que les experts et moi-même avons pris bonne note de vos propos, Colonel Skendromme. Vous pouvez reprendre vos occupations.

Aldéran se leva, salua et se retira.

- Ils vous ont bien cuisiné, fit le Colonel du GD-12 quand le jeune homme reparut.

- Rien que des banalités, je vous assure, Myron. J'avoue d'ailleurs ne pas avoir bien compris les raisons de cette convocation pour évaluation… Depuis le temps qu'ils réfléchissent, leur opinion doit déjà être faites, c'est une évidence ! Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus espérer que nous nous colletions ou commencions à nous dégommer mutuellement lors de l'entretien !

- Je ne sais pas non plus, reconnut Myron. A un de ces jours, Aldéran ?

- Avec plaisir.

Mais ce fut avec une identique mine fermée qu'ils se séparèrent pour chacun regagner leur Bureau.

* * *

><p>De retour à son domicile, Myron avait activé le téléphone acheté sur son trajet.<p>

- Alors, tu as pu rentrer dans le système et accéder aux premières conclusions de la Séance d'Evaluation ? interrogea-t-il sèchement à son interlocutrice.

- Je ne crois pas que tu vas apprécier ce que je vais te dire…

- Comme si je ne le soupçonnais pas depuis toutes ces semaines, siffla le géant chauve. C'est ce chien fou de rouquin ?

- Oui… C'est ce côté libre tout en dirigeant remarquablement l'AZ-37, tout en étant en contact étroit avec le terrain et les difficultés de ses hommes, qui fait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Mais la décision n'est pas encore mentionnée, noir sur blanc si je puis dire. Ils peuvent encore réfléchir et reve…

- Aucune chance. Tu pourras passer demain au GD-12, je te remettrai ton enveloppe.

Myron avait ensuite utilisé son téléphone habituel pour passer un autre appel.

- Bonsoir, Aldéran. Une autre sortie au _Coin du feu_, ça vous dirait ?… D'accord, à jeudi soir donc !

Il coupa la communication.


	7. Chapter 7

**9****.**

A la fin de l'Intervention, Aldéran avait rassemblé les membres de son Unité.

En l'absence de Soreyn et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient eu chaud aux oreilles et ceux qui braquaient les stations d'énergie avaient tout bonnement menacé de tout faire sauter !

Et sans la venue de l'Unité Mammouth en renfort, la situation aurait pu vraiment très mal finir !

Aldéran se débarrassa de sa tenue d'assaut sur le plancher du Van.

- On se fait le débriefing dès notre retour à l'AZ-37, tant que cet enchaînement de catastrophes est encore frais en tête… Pas possible une telle succession de malchances.

- L'orage se calme, remarqua Talvérya qui en tant que plante avait plutôt apprécié le déluge !

- Oui, maintenant que tout est terminé, on recommence à y voir clair alors que c'était comme en pleine nuit au moment où on était quasiment au corps à corps !

Le jeune homme soupira, basculant la fréquence de son communicateur.

- Skendromme à Centrale du GD-12, demande d'appui annulée.

- Tout va bien, Colonel ?

- La situation est sous contrôle.

Daleyna se rapprocha.

- Tu avais fait appel au Bureau du Colonel Kendeler ?

- L'Unité Léviathan était de sortie, à un pâté de maisons.

- Tu as gardé des contacts avec le GD-12 ? !

- Oui. Myron m'avait dit que vu que nos zones d'action se jouxtent, on pouvait échanger nos services, juste un avant goût de ce qui nous attend d'ici la fin du mois !

- Lui et toi avez d'autres dispositions de ce genre ? interrogea Yélyne Movrik.

- Quelques-unes. Mais ce n'est pas de nos initiatives. Ce sont les ordres de la hiérarchie afin que la transition se fasse au mieux. Oui, il y a des liens étroits qui se sont tissés entre nos Bureaux pour que le transfert s'opère avec le moins de difficultés possible.

- As-tu eu des échos de cette Evaluation ? interrogea Darys alors que le Van franchissait l'enceinte de l'AZ-37 et plongeait vers les parkings souterrains.

- Non, et franchement je préfère ne pas savoir…

Aldéran sourit ensuite.

- Je n'ai pourtant pas l'intention de préparer mes caisses de déménagement de façon prématurée.

- Je l'espère bien ! lança Jelka depuis sa Centrale de Communications. Car ce n'est que dans mes cauchemars que je vois le Colonel Kendeler diriger l'AZ-37 ! C'est une option vraiment terrifiante pour moi, je peux te l'assurer – et nous sommes nombreux à partager cet avis !

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais vous autant que moi n'aurons le choix… Tous en salle de débriefing !

* * *

><p>Attendant sagement en compagnie de Mielle dans la cour de récréation de la Maternelle, Alguénor courut se précipiter dans les bras de son père quand celui-ci descendit de son tout-terrain.<p>

- Papa !

Le jeune homme tournoya sur lui-même, son fils à bout de bras.

- Heureux de ta journée, mon petit chéri ?

- Je me suis bien amusé. Je t'ai fait un dessin, se réjouit le petit en lui mettant sous le nez une feuille où les tracés multicolores partaient dans tous les sens.

- C'est très joli. Je le mettrai au mur, au travail, avec tous les autres.

- Chouette !

Aldéran avait installé l'enfant dans son siège tandis que Mielle pouvait alors repartir chez elle avec son véhicule personnel.

- J'ai appelé maman, elle a pu rentrer tôt de son boulot et elle a promis de nous faire un cheese-cake.

- J'aime !

- Elle et moi le savons, sourit le jeune homme via le rétroviseur intérieur. Tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu voudras manger ce soir ?

Le garçonnet gloussa.

- Devine, papa !

- Saucisse aux oignons.

- Oui ! De la fine saucisse, précisa Alguénor.

- Comme tu voudras. C'est ta maman qui préparera ton assiette, moi je mange dehors. Allez, raconte-moi ta journée.

Et tout en écoutant son fils lui rapporter ses découvertes et jeux, Aldéran se glissa dans la circulation pour revenir à l'appartement.

**10.**

Contrairement à la fois précédente, les salles du _Coin du feu_ étaient désertes, les chaises renversées sur les tables et seul un éclairage minimal donnait une faible luminosité.

Derrière le comptoir, Myron fit signe à Aldéran de s'approcher.

- Vide ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- Un jeudi soir par mois mon ami ferme afin de s'occuper de sa comptabilité. Mais il me laisse régulièrement les clés si j'ai envie de recevoir tranquillement une connaissance.

- C'est sympa de sa part, commenta laconiquement Aldéran en s'asseyant sur le haut tabouret.

Le _Coin du feu_ désert, l'endroit semblait beaucoup moins convivial, c'était peu de le dire, plutôt angoissant même ! Les salles étaient silencieuses, le peu de lumière rendant l'atmosphère oppressante et la jovialité affichée par Myron était également déstabilisante.

Se forçant à ne penser qu'au plaisir immédiat de la soirée, Aldéran se détendit légèrement même si une petite voix lui soufflait que Myron était trop aimable être honnête !

- Goûtez-moi ce cocktail, fit le géant chauve en posant deux verres ballons emplis d'un liquide laiteux, crémeux, une fine pellicule jaune à la surface.

Aldéran avala quelques gorgées, tressaillit sous le dosage en alcool mais curieusement le cocktail était doux à l'estomac.

- Je ne connais pas ce mélange…

- Trois doigts de jumon, un de sylfis, à noyer dans le lait fouetté et un jet d'émulsion de fruits jaunes. Une création personnelle.

- J'aime assez.

- J'espère que vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient au fait que je demeure de ce côté du comptoir et que nous en partagions ce coin tout à l'heure ? La cuisine étant juste derrière ce mur, j'ai plus facile à surveiller mes plats.

- J'ai l'habitude. Un ami à moi œuvre dans une disposition assez identique. Vous cuisinez bien ?

- Je me débrouille. Poisson et légumes vapeur avec une purée ne réclame guère de talents ! Oui, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de la cuisine gastronomique avec moi !

- Je n'attendais rien de particulier. J'avais aimé le côté table de brasserie l'autre fois.

Aldéran se frotta le bout du nez.

- M'apprendrez-vous enfin la raison de cette invitation ? Je ne comprends pas bien… Il semble que nous ayons assez bien géré la rivalité imposée par la Fusion, mais pas au point de finir par nous donner des claques dans le dos ! Et encore moins depuis cette Evaluation !

Le jeune homme eut une mimique entre le sourire et la grimace.

- A moins, bien sûr que vous ne disposiez de contacts au plus près de la Coordinatrice… et que vous ne sachiez déjà !

- Si tel était le cas, bien que je sois conscient d'avoir un certain nombre de défauts, je ne vous aurais pas convié pour fêter ma nomination !

- Pour quelle raison, alors ?

- Juste envie de vous connaître mieux que d'après le dossier dont j'ai eu copie, tout comme vous me concernant !  
>Comme vous venez de le dire, la rivalité est terminée, les dés sont jetés ! conclut Myron en posant les assiettes fumantes sur le comptoir.<p>

- Franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais vous apprendre, d'intéressant… Hum, ce poisson est vraiment d'une exceptionnelle fraîcheur !

- Vous accepteriez me parler de ces longues périodes de congé. Que pouvez-vous donc bien faire durant toutes ces semaines ?

- Ca vous ennuierait, susurra le jeune homme. Je peux vous retourner la question, en sens inverse : quasi pas de jours de maladie et vous ne prenez pas le dixième de vos congés ! ?

- Vu que je n'ai rien à faire durant ces congés, pourquoi les prendre ? rétorqua légèrement le Colonel du GD-12. Ce n'est qu'au Bureau que je me sente bien !

- Quelle vie passionnante, grinça Aldéran en finissant son assiette alors que tout indiquait qu'il n'y aura pas du rab'. Dessert ?

- Je doute qu'une crème chocolatée industrielle vous satisfasse. Je propose que l'on passe directement au café et au digestif. J'ai une liqueur de baies dont vous me direz des nouvelles !

* * *

><p>Shérynale avait accueilli les deux visiteurs, les avait fait patienter… avant qu'ils ne s'agitent.<p>

Elle passa à nouveau trois appels durant les minutes suivantes avant de se lever.

- Je suis désolée, Mme Hendron, Lieutenant Ouzer, mais le Colonel Skendromme n'est pas rentré chez lui cette nuit, n'a pas pris son service ce matin, et il est injoignable.


	8. Chapter 8

**11.**

Alguénor à la Maternelle, Alyénor à la Crèche, Ayvanère s'était rendue à l'AZ-37.

- Kochelle Hendron.

- Je n'ignore pas qui vous êtes, Madame, fit la Profileuse en prenant place dans la salle de réunion du Bureau. Pas de nouvelles de mon époux, à ce qu'il semble ?

- Nous venons seulement de lancer la procédure des recherches, sans attendre le délai légal vu les inévitables ennemis du Colonel Skendromme et le fait que l'on écarte les causes « habituelles » de disparition : fugue ou suicide, fit la Coordinatrice des Polices. D'ailleurs, Mme Thyvask Skendromme, vous n'avez pas jugé bon de donner l'alerte de votre côté – une constatation, pas un reproche !

- Je l'avais en effet pris pour une observation, assura Ayvanère. Mon mari allait passer une soirée dehors, et il lui est arrivé plus d'une fois de découcher, surtout s'il se sait incapable de reprendre le volant ! En revanche, il n'aurait jamais fait faux bond à son boulot ni ne demeurerait injoignable…

- Avec qui le Colonel Skendromme avait-il rendez-vous ? questionna doucement Jarvyl.

- Myron Kendeler.

* * *

><p>Aldéran officiellement porté disparu, mais aucune piste exploitable, pas même le soupçon d'une pour orienter les recherches, il avait très rapidement été évident qu'il était quasiment impossible de le retrouver !<p>

- Mais, ce n'est pas concevable, hoqueta Soreyn en reposant son verre de limonade, face à Ayvanère et Jelka venues prendre de ses nouvelles et espérant un regard neuf sur la volatilisation du Colonel de l'AZ-37. Personne, quasiment, ne disparaît sans laisser de trace ! Qu'a donné le traçage ?

- On a pisté le tout-terrain noir d'Aldie jusqu'à ce _Coin du feu_. Ensuite, à son départ le signal semble avoir tout bonnement cessé, et le véhicule a disparu des caméras qui surveillent les rues de la galactopole. Quant à Aldéran, il n'a donc plus donné aucun signe de vie. Et pas de trace de lui dans un des hôpitaux de la galactopole, rapporta la responsable des Communications de l'Unité Anaconda. Je fais passer en revue tous les enregistrements des caméras publiques, mais je n'ai pas retrouvé son véhicule… Mais, je vais finir par le localiser, c'est juste une question de temps ! Et une fois l'info découverte, je la transmettrai à l'AZ-37 ainsi qu'à Jarvyl Ouzer.

- Qui ? tiqua Soreyn.

- Jarvyl Ouzer, le leader de l'Unité Léviathan du GD-12. Il accompagnait la Coordinatrice des Polices pour annoncer à Aldéran sa nomination à la tête des Bureaux fusionnés. Il a aussitôt proposé ses services une fois la situation préoccupante comprise, poursuivit Ayvanère.

- Il a promis de venir en renfort, si nécessaire, ajouta encore Jelka. Mais j'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas là…

Soreyn se massa les tempes, sa cheville le démangeant plus que tout même s'il tentait de se donner l'illusion de stopper l'information du chatouillement vers son cerveau.

- J'avoue n'avoir aucune idée de qui pourrait, depuis des semaines ou sur un coup de tête récent, avoir envie de se débarrasser d'Aldéran. Pour le Bureau, nos Interventions, nous nous sommes contentés d'Interventions basiques et nous avons toujours mis tout ce monde en état d'arrestation ! Des comparses ou commanditaires non identifiés me semblent peu crédibles…

- Une hypothèse ? siffla Ayvanère à la dernière hésitation du jeune homme, ne pouvant que sauter sur la plus petite idée pour aider son mari.

- Non, je ne peux la formuler… Elle est aussi indécente qu'improbable ! se défendit Soreyn.

- Parle, je t'en prie, fit Jelka à l'adresse de son équipier. Si ça permettait d'orienter mes recherches électroniques ! La vie de notre ami tient peut-être à un fil aussi ténu !

Soreyn soupira.

- Je vais être ignoble : mais une seule personne avait à tirer intérêt de la soudaine disparition d'Aldéran… Il n'y a que le Colonel Kendeler que cette défection pouvait arranger, surtout maintenant… De ce que j'ai compris de cet homme, il n'aurait jamais laissé son Bureau fusionner à un autre sans être celui qui les dirigerait !

- Tes idées partent effectivement loin, admit Ayvanère, incrédule, mais la suggestion faisant lentement son chemin en elle. Aldie a toujours eu plus que de la défiance envers ce Kendeler, il a eu le plus grand mal à le cerner, tâchant d'éviter le contact mais l'acceptant pour la Fusion… Non, quels que soient ses sentiments, Kendeler est avant tout un policier, au parcours exemplaire, jamais il ne se serait abaissé à porter la main sur le Colonel d'un autre Bureau… Mais, ce caractère, cette inhumanité, cette fusion avec son GD-12, tout est possible. Jelka ?

- Je reprends toutes mes investigations électroniques en ce sens !

- Je ne suis d'aucune aide, soupira Soreyn. Je demeure de tout cœur avec vous. Courage et espoir, Ayvi, tous les amis d'Aldéran vont se mobiliser pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas et te le ramener, ainsi qu'à vos deux petits garçons !

- Merci, Soreyn.

Les poings d'Ayvanère se serrèrent.

- Si ce Kendeler est l'être méprisable qu'Aldie soupçonnait… On le tirera des griffes de ce chauve ! Mais, si on ne peut même plus faire confiance à un autre policier, cela remettra en question toutes nos certitudes… Cela fera un mal infini à Aldéran… Une telle désillusion…

- Je crois qu'il le devine, le sait même ! glissa Jelka. Il a toujours subodoré la part d'ombre, de sombritude absolue, dans la personnalité de Kendeler, mais lui aussi devait se refuser à y croire, au point d'aller à un dîner amical qui n'a dû être qu'un guet-apens où il s'est jeté la tête la première si je puis dire… Depuis l'annonce de la Fusion, Kendeler a sûrement dû échafauder son plan, et le mettre finalement en action cette nuit… Je retourne lancer mes ordinateurs sur ces paramètres, et dès une piste, je donne l'alerte !

- Merci, Jelka, apprécia Ayvanère qui ne ressentait néanmoins qu'une angoisse montante et ne devait qu'à son contrôle de ne pas fondre en larmes.

* * *

><p>Sans aucune surprise, Myron avait ouvert la porte de son penthouse à deux Inspecteurs de la Police Spéciale et les avait reçu dans son salon.<p>

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là : le Colonel de l'AZ-37, j'ai suivi le fil d'actualité des Polices bien que je sois en week-end !

- Oui, le Colonel Skendromme et son véhicule se sont volatilisés, après qu'il ait quitté un endroit appelé le _Coin du feu_. Vous l'avez vu partir ?

- Bien sûr ! Je l'ai moi-même raccompagné à son tout-terrain. Il allait bien, avait apprécié la liqueur de baies qu'un fournisseur de mon ami apporte à son établissement régulièrement. Je ne peux que répéter mon témoignage : Aldéran Skendromme a quitté le _Coin du feu_, en bonne santé. Pour ma part, j'ai fermé complètement l'établissement et suis rentré ici sans faire de détour ni m'arrêter… Je suppose que vous avez pisté la balise de localisation de ma berline ?

- En effet, nous sommes désolés pour cette intrusion dans votre vie privée, Colonel Kendeler.

- Je comprends. Et je suis à votre entière disposition, pour l'enquête, si cela semble nécessaire. Le Colonel Skendromme est un être de grande qualité et il importe de châtier celui ou ceux qui s'en sont pris à lui.

- Merci, Colonel, firent les deux Inspecteurs en saluant et en se retirant.


	9. Chapter 9

**12****.**

Au matin, Myron quitta son penthouse du Centre Ville Est, poussant sa Jeep au moteur trafiqué pour le rendre très silencieux dans l'intense circulation de l'heure de pointe.

Arrivé au GD-12, il écouta sa secrétaire lui faire le résumé de la main courante de la nuit avant de lui indiquer les courriers qu'il avait à traiter en priorité, lui fournissant les informations nécessaire pour se faire, avant de lui soumettre les signataires des lettres qu'elle avait elle-même rédigées depuis son arrivée, plus d'une heure avant lui.

- Rien de particulier à signaler ? interrogea-t-il enfin.

- Le Lieutenant Ouzer a pris sa matinée.

- Ah, depuis quand on me met devant le fait accompli ? siffla le géant chauve. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'adapter au planning de dernière minute d'un de mes agents ! ? A quoi ce crétin compte-t-il jouer durant la matinée ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il se rendait au _Coin du feu_, avec une certaine Ourosse afin de tenter de retracer le parcours du Colonel Skendromme.

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla Myron. De quoi il se mêle cet abruti ! Il est Lieutenant de la Spéciale, pas Inspecteur, il n'a donc pas à investiguer, sur un sujet qui ne le concerne pas qui plus est ! Dès qu'il franchira les portes, qu'il vienne me voir, envois-lui le message sur son ordi !

- Oui, Colonel.

Et ce fut plutôt de méchante humeur que le Colonel du GD-12 rentra dans son propre bureau.

* * *

><p>La ronde responsable des Communications de l'Unité Anaconda dont les lunettes à épaisse monture mangeaient la moitié du visage avait retrouvé le trapu Lieutenant du GD-12 devant les portes du <em>Coin du feu<em>.

- Vous semblez surprise ? remarqua Jarvyl.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un membre du Bureau du Colonel Kendeler se joigne à une enquête où pour notre part nous soupçonnons votre patron !

- Je suis un policier, j'ai travaillé aux côtés de votre Colonel et il est dans les ennuis dès lors il n'est que normal que je tente d'aider dans la mesure de mes moyens… Quant à vos soupçons, je n'ai pas à en tenir compte, seuls les faits m'importent, et il n'y en a guère. Alors, qu'avez-vous à proposer, Mlle Ourosse ?

- Je sais que les Inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête l'ont déjà vérifié mais je vais refaire le trajet du départ de mon Colonel… Le vôtre sera furieux quand il saura pour votre initiative ! insista-t-elle.

- J'ai l'habitude de ses humeurs, assura Jarvyl en tirant ainsi un sourire à son interlocutrice.

Son ordinateur au creux du bras, Jelka s'était tenue face aux portes pour l'instant fermées de l'établissement.

- Voilà, Aldéran avait rangé son véhicule devant l'établissement, le côté conducteur vers la porte d'entrée donc on ne peut le voir remonter dedans mais ça n'a guère d'importance. Il est reparti, droit vers le Boulevard de l'Ecluse.

Vu que le trajet n'avait duré que trois kilomètres, c'était à pieds que Jelka et Jarvyl avaient refait le parcours.

- L'idéal aurait été d'opérer cette sorte de reconstitution à la même heure de son départ, mais je crains que vous et moi ne disposions pas d'assez de temps libre pour cela ! remarqua Jarvyl.

- L'appel public, sans révéler pour quelles raisons, n'a permis de recueillir aucun témoignage, enchaîna Jelka. Il semble, que de façon naturelle, le tout-terrain de mon Colonel ait bel et bien repris le chemin du retour… Mais il a dévié à ce carrefour pour se ranger à cette entrée de chantier, près de cette espèce de parking de containers qui permettent de se diriger à pieds partout sans qu'on puisse voir quoi que ce soit… J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il serait revenu si discrètement au _Coin du feu_ qu'on n'a pu le pister ?

- Oui, ourquoi y retourner ?

- Aucune idée… Mais s'il l'avait fait, le Colonel Kendeler l'aurait signalé. Et, sincèrement, peut-être est-ce le fait que je ne sois pas une bonne agente de terrain, qui fait que j'envisage mal mon leader d'Unité faire demi-tour pour aller effectuer une mise aux « poings » avec Myron Kendeler – et qu'il aurait eu le dessous, ce qui expliquerait le fait que votre Colonel n'en pipe mot.

Jarvyl eut soudain un petit ricanement alors qu'ils s'en retournaient au _Coin du feu_, ayant fait chou blanc pour leur petite expérience.

- Mon Colonel est un dirigeant remarquable, un monstre d'intransigeance mais un homme qui ne refuse aucune responsabilité, couvrant ses policiers quand ils sont dans leur bon droit. En revanche, depuis le temps qu'il ne va plus sur le terrain et encore moins en salle de sport – malgré sa superbe condition physique naturelle – je ne parierais pas sur lui en corps-à-corps avec le vôtre ! Si bagarre, autre que verbale, il y avait eu, mon Colonel en aurait gardé des marques, n'aurait pas pu en dissimuler et sa façon de se mouvoir l'aurait trahi. Je suis formel, Mlle Ourosse, ces deux hommes ne se sont pas battus ! D'ailleurs, ils sont au-dessus d'une attitude aussi stupide.

- Mais mon Colonel a disparu, à un moment crucial ! protesta Jelka dans un sifflement de pur réflexe. Et quelle que soit l'identité de celui qui s'en est pris à lui, le temps est compté pour mon ami !

- Je ne l'ignore pas, assura Jarvyl. J'ai mon compte d'Interventions pour sauver des otages ou prisonniers… Et mon instinct me souffle que le Colonel Skendromme est dans un piège mortel à très brève échéance… J'imagine qu'il en a l'habitude, mais pas en étant sans doute hors d'état de pouvoir défendre ses chances.

De la tête, Jelka approuva alors qu'ils étaient de retour à leur point de départ, face au _Coin du feu_.

- Et maintenant ? soupira-t-elle.

- Reprenez l'analyse des caméras, des balises du tout-terrain du Colonel Skendromme et de la Jeep du mien, épluchez encore les appels de leurs téléphones portables.

Le Lieutenant de l'Unité Léviathan passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Et ne quittez plus l'écho de mon Colonel et s'il se dirigeait vers un lieu incongru, prévenez-moi, je ferai suivre le message à des renforts.

- Je le suis ?

- Certainement pas… De vous, en dépit de sa récente inexpérience du terrain, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée !

« Non, Lieutenant, si votre Colonel tentait quoi que ce soit contre le mien, je m'interposerais. Et ce même si je n'ai effectivement aucune chance face à lui ! », songea Jelka.

* * *

><p>A son arrivée au GD-12, Jarvyl Ouzer avait pris connaissance dans sa messagerie de la convocation au bureau de son Colonel et il s'était présenté à lui.<p>

Myron avait fait fermer la porte derrière son Lieutenant et la discussion avait eu lieu hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Quand leur leader d'Unité les rejoignit ses membres comprirent à sa mine fermée – lui donnant plus l'air d'un taureau furieux que jamais – qu'il s'était fait plus que sérieusement remonter les bretelles !

- Tu l'avais bien cherché, ne put s'empêcher de jeter Luïsse son Artificière.

- Jarvyl, tu avais perdu la tête ou quoi de défier ouvertement le Colonel Kendeler ! ? ajouta l'autre jumelle mialienne sa sniper.

- Tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne te suspende pas, compléta encore Tahon le pilote du Van et en charge du relai logistique.

Jarvyl avait ouvert un tiroir, assemblé une des habituelles petites caisses de transport pour y entasser quelques affaires.

Le Lieutenant de l'Unité Léviathan affronta le regard de ses équipiers qui avaient parfaitement compris.

- Je suis déchargé de mes fonctions à la tête de l'Unité, pour une durée indéterminée, sans salaire… Je ne peux que vous prier d'être prudents et de veiller sur vos vies, pour ces Interventions d'un Code 1 à 4.

Jarvyl s'interrompit un instant, n'ayant finalement que quelques secondes pour décider du tournant supplémentaire à donner à sa vie !

- Si je devais vous contacter, personnellement, pour une opération non validée par notre Colonel, j'aimerais que vous répondiez présents, mais je comprendrais que vous ne réagissiez pas…

- Désolées, nous devinons à quoi tu fais allusion, mais autant pour ma jumelle que pour moi, nous ne risquerons notre carrière pour un inconnu… Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'y a que notre Colonel qui soit habilité à donner les ordres. Nous ne viendrons donc pas.

- Tahon ?

- Non plus !

Mais au soudain clin d'œil collectif de ceux de son Unité, Jarvyl comprit que plus que jamais les micros vicieusement placés rapportaient tous les propos au Colonel du GD-12, et que ses amis lui apportaient en réalité leur soutien entier !

Jarvyl emporta sa caisse, n'en menant malgré tout pas large, car s'il avait –officieusement – choisi le mauvais camp, sa carrière toute entière était remise en question et surtout il avait gravement mis en danger l'équilibre financier de sa famille nombreuse si sa suspension devait s'éterniser !

« Si seulement je n'avais pas l'absolue certitude que vous n'avez pas porté la main sur ce Colonel rouquin aux méthodes si déconcertantes ! Mes récentes réactions sont illogiques, je n'aurais pu les concevoir, il y a seulement quelques jours, mais elles me viennent du plus profond de mon être… Et cela même si au plus profond de moi je prie les dieux de me tromper ! ».

* * *

><p>Sitôt rentré chez lui, Myron se dirigea vers sa chambre, entrouvrit la porte, esquissant plus qu'un sourire satisfait à la vue d'Aldéran allongé sur le lit, sur le ventre, le poignet droit menotté au montant du lit, dormant à poings fermés.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**13****.**

Même si elle ne surveillait le Colonel du GD-12 que depuis une journée et demi, Jelka avait monopolisé sa Centrale de Communications pour un relevé de toutes ses communications et de chacun de ses déplacements au cours du mois précédant la disparition d'Aldéran.

- Ce type est réglé comme une horloge, fit-elle à l'adresse de Melgon, venu à son tour, en toute fin d'après-midi, aux nouvelles à l'AZ-37. La seule entorse à ses habitudes fut cette seconde invitation en une semaine au _Coin de feu_, puisque en temps normal il ne s'y rend qu'une fois.

- Donc, s'il s'écarte un tant soit peu de ses rails tu ne pourras le manquer !

- En effet, Mel. Le Lieutenant Ouzer m'a demandé de le prévenir aussitôt. Il ne sait pas s'il pourra mobiliser son Unité mais il a promis d'accourir.

- Ce Kendeler a vraiment pété un câble que pour avoir suspendu un de ses meilleurs éléments au prétexte qu'il a pris une initiative sur ses heures de récupération ! On dirait qu'il n'a même pas songé qu'il laissait là entièrement carte blanche à son agent !

- J'avoue que je suis surprise de la coopération de cet Ouzer, reprit Jelka après un moment. Les agents du GD-12 semblaient tellement former bloc derrière leur Colonel…

Melgon ricana.

- A tellement vouloir tout contrôler, à ne laisser aucune liberté quasi, on finit par obtenir l'effet inverse ! Telle est la nature humaine. Cet Ouzer m'a d'ailleurs parut suffisamment intelligent que pour conserver son libre arbitre tout en obéissant à son Colonel, ce qui n'est sans doute pas effectivement une généralité au GD-12. Soit par fanatisme, soit par peur, la majorité des policiers doivent suivre aveuglément les directives de Kendeler. Tu me tiens au courant ?

- Bien sûr, Mel !

* * *

><p>Au volant de sa voiture de sport bleu azur, Jelka fonçait sur les Avenues de la galactopole.<p>

Sitôt le signal capté que la Jeep de Myron avait à nouveau quitté le parking de son immeuble, elle avait appelé Jarvyl et avait pris son propre véhicule pour suivre la balise et coller autant que possible au train du Colonel du GD-12.

« Qu'avez-vous donc en tête pour vous diriger à nouveau vers ce chantier tout près du _Coin du feu _?… Bien que cet endroit ne manque pas de caches pour un corps… ».

Le vif éclairage de la soirée bien entamée lui fit apercevoir, très loin, la Jeep de Myron.

Myron descendit de voiture, ouvrit la portière côté passager et après avoir chargé Aldéran sur son épaule, se dirigea vers les échafaudages du chantier, un escalier de métal longeant les plateformes où les ouvriers disposaient en journée leur matériel, à portée de main.

- On se rend là-haut et ensuite tu feras un beau vol plané !

Jelka pesta tout en freinant brutalement.

- Mais comment je vais pouvoir le ralentir, le temps que les renforts arrivent ? Je suis une technicienne informatique, moi, j'ai toujours été nulle en action !

Elle ne pouvait cependant demeurer les bras croisés alors que le Colonel du GD-12 avait des intentions claires envers le sien !

Elle ajusta les grandes lunettes sur son nez et se précipita à sa poursuite.

- Arrêtez, Colonel Kendeler ! glapit la membre de l'Unité Anaconda, le braquant de son arme de service, le stoppant entre deux escaliers.

Myron se retourna tranquillement.

- Tu te prends pour une vraie policière ? ricana-t-il. A mon avis, tu abuses un peu trop de la bonne chère que pour être crédible ! Allez, redescends avant que je ne me fâche, tu as de la chance que je sois un peu occupé là !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Jelka se jeta en avant, pour tenter d'au moins faire illusion.

- Lâchez-le ! intima-t-elle en agitant à nouveau son arme.

- Ce que tu me fais peur, railla Myron en se décidant à balayer d'un revers de bras la femme qui le ralentissait.

Jelka soutint vaillamment le choc, son physique rond empêchant Myron de l'envoyer valdinguer comme un fétu de paille.

- Pauvre idiote ! aboya Myron en frappant Jelka en plein visage à deux reprises pour l'envoyer définitivement à terre.

Mais déséquilibré, s'il put se rattraper à la barre de l'échafaudage, Aldéran lui échappa et bascula dans le vide.

Se penchant prudemment par-dessus la rambarde dont les boulons rouillés avaient lâché, apercevant Aldéran qui s'était reçu sur des ballots de marchandises en contrebas.

- Bon là plus personne ne croira au suicide mais si je ne peux avoir le nouveau Bureau, toi non plus !

Jarvyl arrêta sa voiture, apercevant à quelques dizaines de mètres son Colonel penché sur celui de l'AZ-37, couteau de combat à la main pour l'égorger d'une main sûre.

- Colonel Kendeler, arrêtez !

Myron ricana et son bras s'abaissa pour frapper Aldéran en pleine gorge.

Le leader de l'Unité Léviathan tira.

* * *

><p>Son bras droit transpercé par une balle, sommairement pansé, menotté, entre les mains des Agents des Patrouilles des Rues de son propre Bureau, eut un ultime regard pour sa victime – qui ne risquait plus rien – sur la civière des Urgentistes, toujours sans connaissance, une femme à la chevelure multicolore auprès de lui et l'accompagnant dans l'ambulance.<p>

« Ca aurait pourtant pu marcher ! Skendromme, tu as vraiment une chance insolente, et d'excellents amis – même au sein de mes propres troupes ! ».

- Vous avez perdu la tête, Colonel Kendeler, fit Jarvyl, sincèrement peiné. Comment avez-vous pu en arriver à une telle extrémité ? C'est contraire à tout ce que vous nous avez enseigné depuis toutes ses années.

- Je devais avoir ce nouveau Bureau, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Personne ne s'était jamais mis en travers de ma route, je devais la dégager, siffla Myron avant de prendre place dans le Van Pénitentiaire.

Jarvyl se tourna ensuite vers Jelka.

- Ca va aller ?

- Juste la lèvre fendue, ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle. Tout se termine bien, c'est le principal !

De la tête, le Lieutenant de l'Unité Léviathan approuva.


	11. Chapter 11

**1****3.**

Une semaine avait été nécessaire pour que ceux de l'AZ-37 et du GD-12 s'installent à la Tour d'Ivoire, leurs nouveaux locaux pour le Bureau fusionné répondant désormais au matricule AL-99.

Cela avait été à Aldéran de choisir le matricule et il avait logiquement songé aux premières lettres de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Lightshadow_et le souvenir du Galaxy Express l'avait traversé.

Trois jours durant, les camions de déménagement avaient effectué leur ballet entre les deux Bureaux et l'AL-99 et chacun avait passé les deux jours suivant à ranger ses affaires, vider les boîtes et à prendre ses nouveaux repères.

Aldéran arrêta sa moto sur l'un des trois emplacements de parking qui lui étaient réservés sortit ses affaires et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvaient rassemblées les Unités d'Intervention, sur l'immense plateau ouvert sur trois étages.

Par hasard, par choix, par instinct ou encore parce que son Lieutenant avait activement participé au sauvetage de leur Colonel, l'Unité Léviathan avaient ses tables de travail juste à côté de celles de l'Unité Anaconda.

Et, pour son deuxième café du matin, Aldéran pouvait s'entretenir avec ses amis de sujets divers et surtout pas professionnels !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune homme empruntait l'ascenseur transparent jusqu'à l'étage où il avait ses propres locaux, saluant au passage Shérynale et Lorèze ses secrétaires.

Tout était désormais différent et en même temps très familier et il sourit largement.

* * *

><p>Ayant pris son après-midi, Aldéran s'était rendu à <em>La Roseraie<em>où son frère l'avait invité à déjeuner.

- Delly est chez mes beaux-parents, avec les filles et elles ont même emmené Mia-Kun. Dès lors c'est très calme ici ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies pu te libérer.

- Nous sommes en pleine période de rodage, si je puis dire. Tout a doublé et nous devons nous faire à une refonte complète de notre organisation ! Mais, me concernant, je n'ai pas grand-chose à réviser puisque le transfert informatique s'est fait sans souci. Nous avons encore une semaine de prévue, sans Interventions, le temps que nous maîtrisons environnement, matériel ainsi que notre situation géographique ! Je pouvais donc m'absenter. Et puis, la luminosité de la Tour d'Ivoire jointe curieusement au silence relatif m'a collé une migraine de première !

- Tu as encore de la quiprine ?

- Un flacon à peine entamé, grinça Aldéran.

Skyrone fronça les sourcils tout en ayant servi deux verres de thé glacé et y ayant ajouté des fruits jaunes coupés en dés.

- Tu es sûr que c'est seulement l'environnement ? Tu as fait une belle chute l'autre nuit – sans ces ballots sous les plateformes de l'échafaudage tu te rompais proprement le cou !

Son cadet ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Oui, il paraît. Je n'y ai pas assisté !

- Avec la concentration en barbituriques dans ton organisme tu aurais eu du mal à être conscient de quoi que ce soit, en effet. Sinon, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Non. Je me suis senti mal après qu'il m'ait fait goûter à sa liqueur de baies – aussi agréable que du liquide lubrifiant pour Mécanoïdes – je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu en boire plus d'une gorgée, et puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que je me réveille à l'hôpital quatre jours plus tard. Enfin, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mon témoignage n'est guère utile, les faits sont suffisamment accablants pour Kendeler. Il n'a eu qu'à déplacer mon tout-terrain – vu comment il était garé il était impossible de voir qui se mettait au volant - et à l'abandonner à ce chantier avant de revenir au _Coin du feu_sans être vu pour me ramener à son penthouse dans son véhicule.

- Encore un qui finira ses jours au Pénitencier pour avoir voulu s'en prendre à toi ! Tu fais des ravages, petit frère !

- Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle, grommela encore Aldéran. Je ne cherche pas les ennuis… Et je n'avais rien fait à Myron. C'était le simple jeu de la concurrence entre ses capacités et les miennes.

- Il n'en a pas accepté les règles, commenta Skyrone en versant un filet de vinaigre fruité sur la salade de riz et de légumes croquants. Il a enfreint tous ses principes par ambition et il a été parjure à tous ses serments de policier en portant la main sur toi. Tandis que toi, tu ne te poses guère de questions, tu traces en bousculant tout sur ton passage. Allez, assieds-toi et tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce nouveau cru produit par nos vignobles.

- Ah, je me demandais justement quand il allait être commercialisé !

**13.**

Venu à _Skendromme Industry_à la demande de sa mère, Aldéran devina à son sourire qu'elle avait de bonnes nouvelles !

- Ca concerne Heavy Melder ? jeta-t-il d'entrée après avoir pris place dans le salon privé.

- Oui, le petit sanctuaire de ton père est sauf.

- Pour combien de temps ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en rajoutant un trait de caramel dans son café.

- Pour autant que durera sa vie. Je ne pouvais évidemment faire durer cette protection sur des générations, malheureusement.

- L'essentiel est que ce lieu soit préservé jusqu'au bout. Car il est évident que Toshiro s'éteindra en même temps que son ami de toujours. Comment as-tu fait ? questionna-t-il encore en affichant un sourire charmeur.

- Devine ?

- Tu n'as pas, simplement, acheté le terrain, sinon cela ferait des semaines que cette histoire serait résolue. Et papa n'aurait pas accepté une aide financière si basique.

- Je sais, mon monde lui a toujours donné des frissons. Moi qui n'ai eu qu'à naître pour tout recevoir de la vie, sans soucis, sans dangers, tous les plaisirs offerts jusqu'à l'écœurement ! Tout l'opposé de sa propre vie où il a dû batailler pour obtenir la moindre chose, et se le voir prendre si souvent sans pouvoir rien faire… Quelque part, je ne serai jamais qu'une petite gamine riche et pourrie gâtée qui a une vision très déformée de la réalité du monde – j'irais jusqu'à dire que je n'ai aucune idée dont la façon ce monde tourne et est dur au quotidien pour le commun des mortels ! Je crains que toi comme tes frères et sœurs, je ne vous aie un peu trop gâtés aussi – hormis pour Hoby et son passé douloureux dans les rues.

- Tu nous as bien fait élever, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme, parfaitement conscient que sa propre réponse représentait exactement ce que sa mère venait d'exprimer, et sur le fait qu'elle ne s'était guère occupée de ses trois enfants aînés ! Alors, quel lapin as-tu tiré de ton chapeau pour aider papa ?

* * *

><p>- Un rapport minier, d'une certaine façon. J'ai fait sonder le sol et j'ai ensuite fait suivre le résultat auprès des autorités de Heavy Melder. Tu n'étais effectivement pas loin de la vérité, mon grand chéri : j'ai payé ces experts pour qu'ils écrivent que les sous-sols de la planète, avec un large périmètre autour de la tombe de Toshy et de l'épave du <em>Deathshadow<em>, étaient d'une extrême richesse en minerais, une source très utile pour approvisionner nos usines.

- C'est du chantage, rectifia Aldéran, toujours grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, on peut l'exprimer ainsi, rit alors franchement Karémyne. Je leur ai interdit d'approcher des limites du sanctuaire pour me laisser extraire les minerais, ce qui pourrait bien prendre des années ! Et, pour compléter le mensonge, j'enverrai bel et bien mes outils de forage, d'extraction et de transport de ces ressources.

- Ca va te coûter un pont…

- Cela le vaut, fit simplement sa mère. Et que m'importe que ces autorités aient éventé ce plan simpliste, la seule chose qui importe est que ton père et Toshy soient en paix pour les années à venir.

- Exactement ! Bien joué, maman… Même si papa ne va que très moyennement apprécier, remarqua Aldéran, sombre, pas vraiment réjoui au final par l'annonce de sa mère. Encore une fois, tu as fait jouer tes relations et surtout tu uses et abuses de tes inépuisables réserves financières… Même si la solution de papa n'était guère mieux !

- Laisse-moi deviner : se positionner près du petit sanctuaire et tout dégommer ?

Et un commun éclat de rire les secoua. Aldéran leva sa tasse de café pour saluer la lumineuse blondeur de sa mère.

- Quoi que tu en penses, ma petite maman, papa et toi formez un couple du tonnerre !

- Explosif ?

- Comme il se doit. Je devais bien avoir quelques qualités pour séduire ce pirate écorché vif qui a manqué raser le Manoir en effectuant un atterrissage où il ne contrôlait plus rien !

- Tu me raconteras, un jour, toute l'histoire ? La première rencontre entre papa et Dankest a dû être assez caustique !

- On peut le dire… murmura Karémyne, ses prunelles bleu marine emplies de nostalgie, sur ces souvenirs si précieux et qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec celui qu'elle avait épousé !

Aldéran se leva pour venir spontanément l'étreindre.

- Je t'aime, maman !

- Pourquoi ? Pour avoir aidé ton père ?

- Pour tout : l'avoir aimé, nous aimer et nous aider tous grâce justement à cette écœurante fortune !

- Elle protège Sky et tes cadets, mais toi tu prends tellement de risques au quotidien… Et je passe sur les quatre jours de silence tout récents… Il t'est sûrement arrivé quelque chose, de grave, même si Ayvi a tout minimisé, se préservant autant qu'elle protégeait vos deux fils… Oui, ton univers me fait si peur, Aldie !

- C'est le monde que j'aime, où je me sens bien. Et depuis quelques années, j'ai l'orgueil de penser que j'ai trouvé – à ma petite mesure – ma place dans la mer d'étoiles.

- Je ne le sais que trop… soupira Karémyne en embrassant tendrement son fils à la chevelure flamboyante. Tu y retourneras bientôt ?

- Non, je dois d'abord m'occuper du AL-99 !

Mais Karémyne ne trouva absolument pas la réponse rassurante !


	12. Chapter 12

**1****5.**

- Trois visites en une semaine, des soucis Aldie ? s'enquit Doc Ban après lui avoir fait glisser sur le comptoir dans sa direction le petit verre de liqueur.

- Non, pas spécialement, juste envie de me changer les idées.

Comme à son habitude, Maji était venu saluer le jeune homme mais son regard s'enflamma soudain et il quitta _La Bannière de la Liberté_avec bruit, en ronchonnant.

- Il ne m'acceptera jamais, murmura Sylvarande. Je n'aurais pas dû venir…

- Tu es libre d'aller où tu veux, et ici encore plus qu'ailleurs, rétorqua-t-il légèrement. Ca me peine que Maji continue de réagir ainsi, mais c'est ainsi… Allez, à ta santé !

- Mais, pourquoi ?… Enfin, si je suis au courant pour cette Midori. Il mettra toutes les sylvidres dans le même panier, jusqu'à son dernier souffle ?

- Je le crains. L'amour absolu qu'il avait pour sa fille s'est muée en une haine absolue du peuple sylvidre et pour lui tous les moyens auraient été bons pour l'éradiquer à jamais quitte pour cela à mettre l'_Arcadia _et son équipage en danger… Et le moins que l'on puisse c'est que notre père a failli faire les frais de son attachement d'alors à cette Midori… Quoique, encore aujourd'hui quelque chose me souffle qu'il s'agit en réalité de la seule sylvidre qu'il aurait épargnée dans sa croisade meurtrière et qu'aujourd'hui encore il la ferait passer avant n'importe qui pour la protéger !

- Notre père m'a donné accès aux Archives de l'_Arcadia_. Il n'a finalement jamais été avéré que cette Midori ait bien péri à bord du Zoness sur lequel Maji avait personnellement tiré ! reprit Sylvarande en buvant son eau aromatisée.

Aldéran tiqua.

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait encore être en vie ?

- Nous sommes des plantes, le soleil nous régénère chaque jour et dès lors notre espérance de vie est longue, très longue ! Et hormis la maladie, le chagrin ou une atteinte à notre propre existence, nous pouvons atteindre jusqu'à trois fois votre longévité d'humains.

Sylvarande prit une poignée de cacahuètes au creux de sa main et les picora lentement.

- Mais le mieux placé pour retrouver une des nôtres, c'est toi ! reprit-elle. Avec ma Grande Protectrice tu peux capter l'étincelle de chacune d'entre nous !

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- Il y a longtemps que Saharya a bloqué ce contact entre tes sœurs et moi, mon cerveau d'humain n'y résisterait pas – surtout depuis l'armée créée par Ghell car là ça fait vraiment trop de monde. Leurs appels et questions concernant leur survie après qu'on aie défait les Stalzarts et Docrass de Ghell Ismal ont failli me faire exploser le ciboulot ! Si jamais je passe par le Sanctuaire de Saharya d'ici quelques mois, je lui poserai la question.

- Tu es certain de repartir dans l'espace ? questionna doucement sa demi-sœur.

- Oui. J'ai l'intention d'aller revoir les Dengmer qui m'avaient recueilli sur Junab. Cette fois, je pourrai mieux répondre à leurs questions !

- Je trouve sympa que tu retournes auprès de cette famille.

- J'y ai passé de tellement bons moments. Trop bons parce que je ne me souvenais guère de mon autre vie… ?

- C'est bien possible, remarqua Doc en intervenant. Au fait, goûte-moi ceci.

Aldéran prit le petit verre sur pied servi par Ban, renifla mais il n'identifia pas l'odeur, agréable au demeurant, et il but une gorgée.

- Alors, Aldie ?

- C'est délicieux ! Curieusement très fort au palais mais frais en bouche. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De la liqueur de baies.

Le jeune homme tressaillit.

- De la liqueur de baies ! La même que Kendeler prétendait me servir ?

- C'est ce qu'il aurait effectivement dû te donner. Je n'ai aucune idée en revanche de ce qu'il t'a réellement fait avaler !

- Hum, vraiment trop bonne cette vraie liqueur de baies, sur ce point il ne mentait pas !

- Tu pourras emporter la bouteille.

- Chouette !

Et même si à l'instar de Maji trois autres anciens Marins de l'_Arcadia _avaient quitté le bar à l'entrée de Sylvarande, la soirée se poursuivit tranquillement et agréablement pour Aldéran, Sylvarande et Doc.

Lense dormait derrière le comptoir, Mi-Kun roulé en boule contre son flanc.

* * *

><p>Partagé entre la rage et la tristesse, Maji était reparti pour une de ces errances qui lui avaient été si familières lors des jours sombres après son bonheur perdu – la mort de sa sylvidre d'épouse et l'enlèvement de leur fillette.<p>

Le Marin aux rares cheveux blancs sous le bandana avait longtemps cru avoir fait le deuil de cette peine, avoir même chassé de sa mémoire ces douloureux souvenirs, la succession des trahisons et des désillusions.

Très longtemps, il avait véritablement nagé dans un véritable délire hallucinatoire d'hostilité envers le peuple végétal, où sa raison s'était souvent perdue et où il n'avait eu quasiment aucune conscience de ses actes, agissant par automatismes dans la salle des machines de l'_Arcadia_.

Et puis un jour le vaisseau terrien l'avait emporté sur l'Armada et même le Docrass Royal et il n'avait plus trouvé aucun sens à sa vie. Il s'était alors fait débarquer sur la première planète peuplée croisée et y avait subsisté plutôt mal que bien.

Au gré de ses pérégrinations, passager clandestin le plus souvent, il avait fini par débarquer sur Ragel et le drapeau pirate flottant à côté de l'enseigne de _La Bannière de la Liberté_lui avait rendu son « chez lui »… jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine Talvérya Musguelle en franchisse le seuil, suivie par une resplendissant sœur végétale à la chevelure couleur de caramel – ce qui n'était rien d'autre que l'ultime trahison !

L'ancien Ingénieur de la salle des machines avait encore tenté de ne pas céder à ses démons intérieurs, avait lutté des mois, des années, mais la présence de plus en plus appuyée de la nouvelle Reine des Sylvidres auprès d'Aldéran avait tout ravagé en lui, inexorablement.

Il avait vu ses nouvelles et dernières certitudes s'envoler, balayées par un vent cruel et seule sa profonde amitié, son affection même pour le rouquin, lui avait un moment permis de tolérer l'inacceptable.

Mais la venue, la nuit précédente, de Sylvarande à _La Bannière de la Liberté_, le lieu interdit par excellence à ce qu'elle était avait libéré toutes les rancœurs et aversions qui n'avaient malgré tout pas cessé de s'accumuler !

Maji n'en pouvait plus, n'était plus que haine et il savait qu'il lui faudrait sous peu passer à l'action, autant pour faire disparaître une créature qui n'était même pas censée exister que pour punir ceux qui avaient permis qu'elle se développe et s'incruste !

Epuisé, transi par la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber, plongeant la galactopole dans une sortie de brouillard humide, Maji était longtemps demeuré sur un banc du Grand Parc, loin de tout passage, presqu'invisible et de toute façon ignoré de tous.

- Cette plante vénéneuse doit disparaître. Elle souille tout qui est proche d'elle… Elle a achevé de corrompre mon traître d'ancien capitaine et sa nouille molle de fils ! Il est grand temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ce champ de mauvaises herbes… Mais comment vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

- Moi, je sais !

Maji leva les yeux sur la grande silhouette devant lui, le faible éclairage ne lui permettant de ne rien voir que les contours noirs.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu m'as oublié ? Non, je ne crois pas…

L'inconnu avança d'un pas.

- C'est vous, capitaine, vous êtes revenu d'entre les morts ! tressaillit Maji.

- Exactement. Et je pense que nous avons, toujours, les mêmes adversaires !

Maji eut alors un éclatant et mauvais sourire.

- Nous allons pouvoir nous entraider je pense. Nous avons tous les deux des comptes à régler, je ne connais pas de meilleure association !


	13. Chapter 13

**1****6.**

Aldéran était heureux, tout simplement, et il ne se posait aucune question particulière.

Ses journées se passaient tranquillement et selon un schéma très semblable : avec sa femme il lavait, habillait et faisait manger Alguénor et après qu'elle se soit occupée un peu plus longuement d'Alyénor, ils prenaient à leur tour leur petit déjeuner avant de partir chacun pour leurs bureaux respectifs, en déposant les enfants à l'école et à la crèche, où à quelques variantes près les journées se déroulaient sans grande surprise et ce pour se retrouver en fin d'après-midi pour une soirée tranquille avec leurs deux garçons ou une sortie en amoureux après les avoir confiés à leur Nounou.

* * *

><p>L'AL-99 tournait, dès le premier jour quasi, comme une mécanique bien huilée, chacun ayant rapidement trouvé ses marques, et les résultats avaient rapidement été à la hauteur des attentes de la hiérarchie des Polices.<p>

Et cela avait été plutôt satisfait, soulagé aussi, et donc sourire aux lèvres qu'Aldéran était venu avec son premier rapport mensuel au bureau de Kochelle Hendron.

- Je me réjoui d'avoir pris la bonne décision, Colonel Skendromme, fit la Coordinatrice des Polices une fois que le jeune homme eut fini de résumé le rapport qu'il avait apporté.

- Je ne m'en plaindrai pas non plus, approuva Aldéran. Le lancement s'est fait en douceur, sans véritables soucis humains, hormis quelques bugs techniques.

- Ce qui est inévitable, admit Kochelle. Il y en aura encore avant que les différents systèmes ne soient totalement au point.

De la tête, Aldéran approuva.

- Les liaisons seront bientôt totalement opérationnelles, reprit-il, car tous les Bureaux de la galactopole ne sont pas au courant des dispositions nouvelles entraînées par la Fusion.

- C'était la première étape. Je vais m'atteler de mon côté à la deuxième Fusion ! Et la procédure devrait s'étendre à tout le pays d'ici la fin de l'année. Nous allons encore nous baser sur ce schéma et sur vos rapports pour établir une procédure définitive. Je vous reverrai donc dans trois mois, date de votre prochain rapport.

- A vos ordres, Madame.

La Coordinatrice se détendit alors, l'entretien cessant d'être strictement professionnel.

- Je suppose que vous avez été prévenu que le procès de Myron Kendeler ne débutera pas avant des mois, un an minimum, si pas davantage, reprit-elle. Oui, son bataillon d'avocats travaille d'arrache-pied à traquer les éventuels vices de forme…

- Comme d'hab', grinça le jeune homme. Je vous assure que je ne vais vraiment pas m'en marquer !

- Je trouve que vous le prenez plutôt bien…

Aldéran eut un petit ricanement.

- Si vous étiez passée par tout ce qui m'est arrivé durant ces douze dernières années, vous ne vous étonneriez plus de rien et vous attendriez d'être devant les faits avérés plutôt que d'attendre qu'ils se produisent – mais je ne vous apprends forcément rien, vous avez votre propre expérience de la vie et elle doit bien valoir la mienne, si ce n'est pire !

- Je dois pourtant admettre que vous faites fort dans votre genre, Colonel Skendromme. Je pense surtout à ce qui se passe durant vos virées spatiales et les échos qui parviennent, parfois. Bon, je ne peux pas aller jusqu'à croire que vous avez fait face à une flottille de Mercenaires et certains de leurs vaisseaux inconnus, mais ça a un côté indéniablement romanesque qui me plaît !

- Oui, l'exagération est souvent plus séduisante que la réalité, susurra le jeune homme qui consulta alors le beeper qui venait de vibrer. Je crains de devoir vous laisser, Madame.

- Bonne journée à vous, Colonel Skendromme et à dans trois mois donc !

En déplacement sur une scène de crime, Ayvanère avait pris Alyénor à la crèche lors du retour, étant la plus proche de l'adresse, Mielle ramenant Alguénor à l'appartement de son côté.

- L'assaut de la péniche, avec les Unités Anaconda et Léviathan a causé pas mal de dégâts au bateau et aux infrastructures portuaires, mon mari va être retenu là-bas un bon moment encore, avait prévenu Ayvanère à la Nounou.

Mielle avait assuré s'occuper du garçonnet et du bébé tandis qu'Ayvanère dressait ses profils à partir des éléments relevés sur le terrain.

De fait, Aldéran était rentré tard, fatigué mais soulagé qu'en dépit du surplus administratif engendré par la violence de la résistance et de l'assaut en réponse, il n'y aie aucune perte à recenser pour ses Unités, hormis un peu de matériel.

Il avait embrassé ses fils qui dormaient depuis longtemps, avait réchauffé et fini le plat acheté sur sa route avant de rejoindre Ayvanère dans le divan.

* * *

><p>Bien que plante, Sylvarande avait toujours aimé la nuit et surtout la lune.<p>

Que cela ait été dans la jungle de sa tendre enfance ou dans les rues de RadCity, elle aimait se promener dans l'obscurité, les froids rayons de la lune la baignant de leur pâle lueur.

C'était d'ailleurs presque tous les soirs après avoir passé sa journée à son emploi de standardiste, qu'elle déambulait sans destination véritable.

Cela pouvait deux ou trois heures, tout comme quelques minutes suffisaient à l'apaiser, à lui faire ressentir une profonde sérénité, prémices d'une nuit paisible afin de faire alors au lever du soleil le plein de lumière qui la revigorait entièrement.

Tranquille, longiligne silhouette anonyme, Sylvarande se déplaçait silencieusement, s'étant comme à son habitude rendue au Grand Parc où seuls quelques noctambules comme elle le parcouraient encore.

Même si les craquements étaient multiples, sous la brise ou le déplacement de petits animaux, son instinct l'emporta et elle plongea derrière un monument de marbre qui reçut à sa place les tirs qui venaient de la prendre pour cible !

Fonçant alors à toute vitesse, s'exposant par ailleurs un peu follement, elle rejoignit une zone plus éclairée et un, tout petit peu, plus fréquentée.

Maji rangea l'arme dans l'étui qui ne quittait désormais plus sa ceinture.

- Je pense que l'avertissement a été reçu, capitaine.

De la tête, Zhan Tornadéo approuva.


	14. Chapter 14

**1****7.**

Sa voiture en panne, Jarvyl avait embarqué dans celle de Soreyn pour se rendre à la mensuelle soirée entre membres de l'Unité.

Cela avait au tour d'Aldéran de recevoir mais étant en congé pour trois jours, il avait invité ses équipiers à Skendromme Manor où ils passeraient la nuit.

- J'imagine que le Colonel Skendeler n'a jamais convié qui que ce soit à une soirée, ne put s'empêcher de glousser Soreyn peu alors qu'ils roulaient sur les avenues de la galactopole.

- Même pas à un déjeuner professionnel où on se serait fait livrer des sandwiches ! rétorqua Jarvyl avec un petit rire.

A l'instar de presque tous les policiers de l'ancien GD-12, il s'était considérablement détendu sous la direction unique d'Aldéran.

- En revanche, je ne comprends toujours pas celui qui fut votre leader d'Unité…

- Si vous vous référez en effet à ces responsabilités de notre Colonel c'est que sa présence sur le terrain vous déstabilise toujours autant, et pas parce que vous devez alors vous soumettre à son autorité lorsque nos Unités sont réunies !

Jarvyl eut un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Je ne parle pas pour moi, je n'ai pas d'autre ambition que de bien faire mon boulot et de garder mes équipiers en vie, mais je pense que pour beaucoup de policiers, ceux qui en ont les capacités du moins, arriver à un poste où la relative tranquillité des journées s'ajoute à un bon niveau financier est un luxe dont on ne peut que vouloir profiter. Ne vous méprenez pas non plus, Soreyn, il n'y a nulle jalousie en moi mais diriger un Bureau et toujours désirer courir autant de risques en Interventions m'échappe, me sidère même ! Le Colonel Skendromme devrait plutôt avoir le désir de profiter des avantages matériels de sa position ?

Soreyn éclata de rire.

- J'ai comme l'impression que vous faites la même erreur qu'Ayvanère à sa première venue à notre ancien Bureau, le considérant, pour sa part, pour une jeune recrue aisément corruptible. Vous trouvez qu'Aldéran devrait enfin savourer son équilibre financier, songer à sa sécurité, autant pour lui que pour sa petite famille ?

- Je ne le pensais pas aussi crûment, mais c'était l'idée générale.

- Ce n'est guère un secret, Jarvyl, mais notre Colonel ne vit que pour les sensations que lui procurent les Interventions. Il a toujours recherché les poussées d'adrénaline… Et franchement, s'il n'avait voulu que la stabilité matérielle, il se serait contenté de se la couler douce en touchant ses participations aux bénéfices.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Jarvyl, vous n'avez donc pas percuté au nom qu'Aldéran porte ? ! Regardez là-bas cette enseigne, ajouta Soreyn en désignant un haut immeuble au loin.

- _Skendromme Industry_… Oui, les chantiers navals, on ne voit qu'eux depuis qu'ils sont en charge de la fabrication de tous les appareils de chantiers et que leur logo s'y étale en grand ! C'est une branche de sa famille ?

- On peut le dire : son grand-père et sa mère !

Jarvyl tressaillit violemment.

- Alors, ce n'est pas juste l'appellation de la maison, c'est à un véritable manoir que nous nous rendons ? !

- Oui… Ce sera la première fois que je le découvrirai aussi.

Rassemblés sur la piste privée de la partie de l'astroport réservée aux Vols Intérieurs, ceux des Unités Anacondas et Léviathan avaient pris place dans le cargo familial des Skendromme qui avait décollé pour un court voyage jusqu'au domaine.

Pour laisser son époux avec ses amis, Ayvanère était partie pour le chalet thermal près du petit lac artificiel, avec Alguénor et Alyénor pour quelques séances de soins.

Aldéran s'était alors mis aux fourneaux pour préparer le repas qu'il comptait servir.

Le plus long avait été de débiter les aliments avant de monter ses brochettes de poissons, viandes, légumes et fruits qui seraient disposées au-dessus de la cheminée de la terrasse semi-couverte au dernier moment. Diverses salades, salées et sucrées seraient proposées en accompagnement ainsi que de fines pâtes justes poêlées au beurre. Et pour finir, il ferait sauter les crêpes à la demande et plusieurs choix de confitures et de pâtes chocolatées seraient proposés.

Il finissait les assortiments de toasts de l'apéritif quand on l'avertit que ses invités venaient d'arriver.

Et à la perspective d'une agréable soirée, il sourit largement, quittant la cuisine pour accueillir ses visiteurs.

* * *

><p>- Ceux de votre Unité se seraient-ils défiés ? fit-il à l'adresse de Jarvyl.<p>

Le leader de l'Unité Léviathan ne répondit pas tout de suite car à l'instar de ceux de l'Unité Anaconda, il avait été proprement estomaqué par Skendromme Manor !

La démesure des lieux n'avait été égalée que par la qualité des matériaux nobles et de son aménagement somptueux !

Rien que le salon où ils prenaient l'apéritif était sans doute aussi grand qu'un de leurs appartements.

Et si Aldéran avait tenté de les mettre à l'aise, seul le Majordome les ayant introduits et pas un seul domestique ne s'était ensuite manifesté, ils se sentaient de façon compréhensible, totalement perdus ! Et pour couronner le tout, ils n'osaient pas trop bouger de peur de renverser un fragile bibelot ou d'en balayer par un geste trop brusque dans le feu de la conversation.

Ils avaient néanmoins apprécié l'accueil sincèrement chaleureux d'Aldéran – surtout pour Jarvyl le dernier venu dans le cercle très proche – et ils avaient alors seulement réalisés que celui qui était avant tout leur ami était aussi l'héritier d'un des plus grands noms qui soit et d'un empire financier presqu'incalculable.

De fait, Soreyn cligna de l'œil à l'adresse d'un Jarvyl qui semblait plutôt surpris de voir Aldéran aller et venir pour les servir, en courtes bottes de peau sable, pantalons de cuir prune et chemise d'un doux vert par-dessus.

- Non, pas « méfiés », Aldéran fit le trapu policier qui avait été soigneusement drillé par Soreyn durant le voyage. Vous les avez surtout très surpris ! Ils n'ont pas osé répondre par la positive !

- Je ne pensais pas leur faire peur. Ils vous ont donc envoyé en reconnaissance ?

- Oui, c'est exactement cela ! se détendit alors franchement Jarvyl. Et moi j'étais trop curieux que pour refuser votre invitation !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Où est votre équipière Talvérya Musguelle ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Elle a averti être en retard. Une histoire personnelle. Je ne l'ai donc pas pressée, fit Aldéran en s'asseyant enfin alors que chacun avait son verre et son petit plateau personnel avec les bouchées accompagnant l'apéritif.

- Elle aura un jet particulier pour l'amener ? ne put s'empêcher de glousser Darys Lougar.

- Exactement !

Et tous éclatèrent de rire, l'entière bonne humeur enfin revenue et ce de façon définitive !

- Vous avez vraiment tout préparé vous-mêmes, pour le repas, Aldéran ?

- Bien sûr. Rien d'exceptionnel ou de renversant, mais j'ai tenu des goûts de vous et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

- Tu nous as toujours régalés, sourit Soreyn en levant à son adresse son verre d'alcool très sucré. Affole à nouveau nos papilles, Aldie !

Aldéran se leva cependant rapidement, ayant aperçu sa mère qui traversait le Grand Hall.

* * *

><p>- Tu retournes à RadCity ?<p>

- Je dois profiter de la fin du week-end pour étudier quelques dossiers à mon appartement. Et, tout comme Karémyne, je te laisse à tes amis !

- On à peine réussi à se croiser, ma petite maman, murmura chaleureusement et très tendrement le jeune homme en l'enlaçant. Tu es arrivée en coup de vent ce matin…

- Mon quotidien, mon grand chéri ! Tu prenais quelques jours de repos après les prémices de ce nouveau Bureau et moi je suis à fond dans de nouveaux contrats ! Ton père a raison, Aldie : je ne suis qu'un requin aux dents longues… Mais ainsi est le monde des affaires, je dois y survivre au milieu de bien pires que moi, et tout faire pour te livrer l'héritage, amélioré, que j'ai moi-même reçu pour le seul fait de venir au monde ! Oui, mon rouquin préféré, je ne serai jamais qu'un nouveau-né ayant pété dans la soie et y ayant ensuite copulé pour y trouver le plus inattendu des équilibres émotionnels avec ton père. Apprécie cette soirée, mon grand, tu la mérites et ces personnes dans le salon sont toutes tes amis !

- Je sais… J'espérais serrer des liens à ceux les anciens du GD-12 via Jarvyl Ouzer. Il m'a sauvé la vie alors que tout aurait dû le pousser au contraire sous la lobotomisation de Kendeler – il a oublié la liberté de pensée et de cœur de ses policiers, je ne peux que m'en réjouir ! Bon retour à ton appart, ma petite maman, mais ne veille pas trop tard.

- Mais, mon grand chéri, j'ai beau être une blonde poupée de porcelaine dans mon palais de sucre d'orge, je suis aussi la fille de Dankest !

- Tu es une guerrière, dans ton genre. Je t'aime, ma maman !

- Et moi donc !

Et après avoir étreint encore longuement sa mère de cœur, Aldéran retourna auprès de ses invités, les faisant saliver à l'énoncé de son – pourtant simple – menu avant qu'ils ne le dévorent !

* * *

><p>Talvérya s'était présentée au dessert, désolée de son épouvantable retard.<p>

Ses autres invités s'étant partagés entre la bibliothèque et la salle de billard tout en appréciant plus sagement les digestifs, Aldéran avait cependant pu lui servir un repas sur le pouce avec le peu que ses voraces convives avaient laissé !

- Tu as pu résoudre tes… soucis ? questionna-t-il doucement.

- Non… Ce ne sont d'ailleurs pas les miens… Aldéran, tu ne captes donc plus rien des prières de ma Reine ou des pensées de ses sujettes ?

- Rien du tout. Je ne m'en plains pas… Est-ce que je dois déduire de tes quelques propos que c'est ta Reine qui te préoccupe ?

- Elle ne demande aucune aide et n'en acceptera aucune !

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. J'ai suffisamment de retours de flammes avec mes propres emmerdes que pour me charger de ceux des autres ! Sylvarande, elle va bien ?

- Elle va se débrouiller seule. Merci de te soucier d'elle.

- Elle est ma sœur… J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, encore bien plus que mon père, mais sans la tolérer dans son cercle il la reconnaît bel et bien comme issue de lui.

Aldéran ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille d'eau gazeuse pour sa tardive invitée.

- Sylvarande va bien ? insista-t-il.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit… J'ai juste deviné. Je la sens inquiète, menacée, et se méfiant de tout et de tous… Mais elle a aussi ressenti cela toute sa vie, elle ne va pas en faire un fromage maintenant !

- En ce cas, finis ton dessert, Talvérya, ensuite je te conduirai à ton appartement pour la nuit.

Et, bâillant, il escorta la sylvidre avant d'aller lui-même se coucher.


	15. Chapter 15

**1****8.**

Après l'Intervention, Jarvyl Ouzer était venu faire rapport à son Colonel.

- … Ca a été chaud, les jumelles se sont fait surprendre et piéger dans le bassin. Heureusement on a pu prendre les pilleurs d'entrepôt à revers et elles ont pu sortir des lignes de mire.

- L'essentiel est que tout se soit bien terminé. Tahon Lyke ?

- Il s'est bien tordu la cheville, mais pas de rupture de ligaments ou de foulure. Il va clopiner un moment, mais je n'ai pas à demander son indisponibilité.

- C'est bien noté. Alors, Jarvyl, vous avez rassuré vos équipiers, depuis l'autre soir : à mes invitations on se remplit l'estomac et je ne mange personne, ni même ne mord ! ?

- Oui, ils ont regretté de ne pas avoir pu découvrir ce manoir. J'avoue n'en être toujours pas revenu !

- Il y aura d'autres occasions pour eux, assura le jeune homme.

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

- Nous avons hâte de nous réunir chez vous !

- Pas de souci, je vire mes sept enfants et ma femme et nous aurons toute la place nécessaire. Ils iront tous chez mes beaux-parents… En réalité, je n'aurai même pas à les forcer car ils adorent se rendre chez eux – mes beaux-parents sont forains !

- De toute façon, ne vous tracassez pas, on apportera chacun quelque chose. C'est notre habitude. En attendant, allez compléter votre rapport pour me l'envoyer.

Jarvyl quittant le bureau de son Colonel, ce dernier reprit la manipulation de ses bases de données.

* * *

><p>Soreyn passa la tête par la porte du bureau d'Aldéran, frappant au montant.<p>

- Entre ! Laisse-moi deviner : le fichier des congés ?

- Oui… Je n'ai pas encore reçu mon relevé, j'imagine que les autres également, et on ignore donc le montant de notre pécule. Je voulais te poser directement la question au lieu d'appeler les Ressources Humaines.

- J'y travaille, assura Aldéran. Je boucle ce fichier aujourd'hui et je l'enverrai avant de partir.

- Mais, il est déjà passé 18h !

- Je sais, j'en ai donc pour un bon moment encore. Tout sera en ordre demain fin de matinée du côté des RH, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Désolé de t'avoir importuné avec ça, mais comme demain est le dernier jour pour réserver mes vacances, je devais savoir si je pouvais compter sur ce pécule.

- Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été en retard, sourit son Colonel. Bien que je reconnaisse que cette fois c'est très juste question timing ! Tu veux que je te calcule déjà le montant de ton pécule ?

- Ce serait sympa !

- J'enverrai le décompte sur ton ordi courant de la soirée. Et je peux te retourner le fait qu'il est tard et qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer auprès de ta femme et de vos jumeaux !

- C'était bien mon intention ! A demain, Aldie.

- Passe une bonne soirée. Talvérya est encore là ?

- Oui. Elle en a aussi pour un moment de se mettre à jour dans ses fichiers de suivi.

- Tu peux me l'envoyer, s'il te plaît ?

- D'accord.

* * *

><p>Talvérya s'assit dans un des deux fauteuils en face de la table de travail de son Colonel.<p>

- Oui, Aldéran ?

- Tu as des nouvelles de Sylvarande ?

- Aucune, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai d'étranges sensations et l'impression que ça la concerne… Et elle semble avoir changé de numéro de portable car je n'arrive plus à la joindre !

- Moi de même. Bien que nous n'ayions été qu'exceptionnellement en contact.

- Il semble aussi qu'elle ne rentre pratiquement jamais chez elle, j'ai trouvé porte close et son proprio ne l'a plus vue depuis trois semaines et elle est en congés depuis tout ce temps. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, pour autant que je sache. Et vu ce que tu me disais l'autre jour…

- Je suis aussi inquiète mais il s'agit de ma Reine, je n'ai pas à la harceler. Et si elle avait besoin de moi, elle sait pouvoir compter sur moi. Désolée de ne pas en savoir plus !

- Je trouverai à m'arranger autrement.

* * *

><p>Aldéran s'étira. Il était minuit passée et il venait enfin de boucler le fichier des congés des policiers de l'AL-99 qui auraient tous leur relevé dans la messagerie à leur arrivée.<p>

C'était la seule tâche administrative qui lui plaisait et qu'il ne confiait à personne même si elle était fastidieuse au possible.

Il rangeait ses affaires dans un sac à dos, claquant des doigts pour attirer l'attention de Lense qui avait ronflé toute la soirée et qui bondit sur ses pattes.

Ayant enfilé son long manteau bleu électrique, il quitta son bureau. Il sortait de l'ascenseur quand son téléphone émit le bip de message entrant. Le numéro ne faisait pas partie de son répertoire mais seuls ses proches et amis avaient celui de son appareil privé.

« Un rendez-vous, à cette heure… ? ! »

Mais il haussa philosophiquement les épaules, vu l'heure justement et le fait que tout son petit monde était au pays des rêves depuis bien longtemps déjà !

Et après avoir embarqué dans son tout-terrain, il se dirigea vers l'un des quais du Port de Plaisance.

* * *

><p>Depuis un échafaudage qui les dissimulait en plus de la quasi obscurité des lieux, Maji et Zhan Tornadéo observaient depuis un moment leur cible debout en bout du quai privé du Port de Plaisance.<p>

- On pourrait… ? suggéra le premier capitaine sous les ordres duquel l'Ingénieur avait servi.

- Non, elle semble mûre, paniquée sans plus de prudences, mais je veux encore faire durer le plaisir, siffla ce dernier. Il faut que mes cibles collatérales sachent aussi pourquoi – et à partir de ce soir, ce sera le cas !

Les prunelles bleu foncé de Zhan s'assombrirent encore.

- Cette silhouette, ce n'est pas possible, quoique…

- Non, ce n'est pas celui auquel vous pensez, rectifia Maji qui songeait qu'effectivement l'arrivée d'Aldéran pouvait rappeler celle de son père lors d'une discussion houleuse entre les deux comparses de la nuit.

Aldéran passa sous un pylône lumineux.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Maji. Ce garçon, c'est…

- Oui, c'est le fils de celui qui n'a pas réussi à arriver à temps à votre rescousse, capitaine !

Aldéran identifiait enfin celle qui l'avait appelé !

- Sylvarande, mais à quoi donc joues-tu depuis trois semaines ? !

- J'ai des ennuis…  
>- Il nous avait bien semblé, en effet, rétorqua un peu sèchement Aldéran qui ressentait toutes les fatigues de la journée même s'il n'avait pas eu à sortir avec son Unité. Allez, dis-moi qui ?<p>

- Je ne sais pas ! avoua la sylvidre à la crinière couleur de caramel.

Le jeune homme ne retint pas un profond soupir, son regard s'attardant ensuite sur le yacht qui se trouvait derrière sa demi-sœur.

- Comment étais-tu au courant pour notre yacht ?

En dépit de sa mine troublée, épuisée même et de ses nerfs visiblement à fleur de peau, Sylvarande eut un petit rire.

- Avec un nom pareil, j'aurais eu du mal à me tromper : le _DeathPhantom _! Vous êtes vraiment prévisibles, dans la famille !

- Phantom est un de mes prénoms, grinça Aldéran qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez !

- Quels sont donc tes prénoms ?

Le jeune homme eut envie de tourner les talons, d'aller récupérer Lense qui traînait la truffe du côté du cani-site à l'entrée du quai, mais il s'entendit répondre machinalement.

- Aldéran Phantom Harlock. Effectivement un concentré bien peu original des prénoms de ma lignée ! Bon, alors, tu vas me dire ? On te menace ?

Sylvarande se glissa contre lui et par réflexe encore il la serra entre ses bras.

- On m'a tiré dessus, je me sens suivie en permanence, on a piégé ma voiture de location… J'ai beau changer de chambre où dormir presque tous les trois jours, je n'arrive pas à lâcher ceux qui me collent aux basques… Ils veulent ma mort, j'en usis sûre, et ce même si je n'ai même pas une égratignure depuis ces trois semaines où l'on joue ce chat poursuis la souris que je suis !

- Je comprends, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Si tu ne portes pas plainte au Commissariat qui occupe le rez-de-chaussée de ma Tour d'Ivoire, aucune enquête ne sera ouverte.

- Je n'attends aucune protection, je me suis toujours – enfin la plupart du temps – débrouillée seule et je m'en suis sortie. Même si sur Terra IV, j'y serais devenue fibres végétales sans toi et notre père.

- Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas saisi, à cette époque, si proche… Papa n'a eu que des propos d'une dureté inqualifiable envers toi mais il n'a jamais posé le moindre acte agressif pouvant te blesser en cherchant à libérer Clio. Il n'a jamais même évoqué avec Toshiro la fabrication d'un gros lance-flammes. Et, au final, c'est moi qui ai déboulé avec mes flammes solaires.

- Je crois que c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il a réalisé qu'il ne pouvait me sacrifier, que tu n'accepterais jamais ma mort pour sauver cette Jurassienne, et que le jour où il reviendrait, c'est moi qu'il porterait loin de cet arbre maudit. Oui, sans les mots, il a posé dans les actes les revirements de ses sentiments et son acceptation entière de mon existence et de ma présence juste aux abords extérieurs de ton cercle de proches.

- Je trouve que le moment est mal choisi pour celui du flash-back émotionnel, grommela Aldéran. Qu'espères-tu de moi, pour avoir repris le contact avec ton nouveau téléphone ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai vraiment beaucoup trop peur et j'ai enfin accepté l'idée que je ne m'en sortirais pas seule… Je crains cependant de te mettre en danger à ton tour…

- Ca ne me changera guère du quotidien, persifla encore son demi-frère. Allez, raconte-moi tout, ensuite nous…

Des détonations claquèrent soudain.

Sylvarande émit un petit cri de terreur alors qu'Aldéran la plaquait au sol.

Ignorant d'où venaient les tirs, et ne demandant par ailleurs pas leur reste, Maji et Zhan battirent en retraite.

Après quelques instants, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveaux tirs, Aldéran se redressa prudemment.

- Ca va, Sylvarande ?

La sylvidre tremblait comme une feuille, le teint plus vert que jamais, ne dissimulant désormais plus sa complète panique, mais un autre tressaillement violent l'agita.

- Tu as été blessé… en me protégeant !

- C'est superficiel, assura son demi-frère, et ce même si sa main gauche pissait le sang.


	16. Chapter 16

**1****9.**

- J'ai vu de la lumière, sinon je ne t'aurais pas dérangé…

- Tu as bien fait, Aldie, sourit doucement Skyrone en finissant le bandage à la main de son cadet. Cette fois, contrairement à la balle qui l'avait traversée le jour où tu as reçu ta balafre, celle-ci n'a fait que t'ouvrir la paume. Qui était visé, Sylvarande ou toi ?

- Je ne peux logiquement en déduire que ce sont ceux qui la terrorisent qui ont franchi un pas supplémentaire. Oui, Sky, il faudrait peut-être se faire à l'idée que je ne suis pas toujours le super porte-poisse de service !

- C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre de songer que tu n'es pas le pigeon de service ! gloussa son aîné.

- Je n'avais pas été jusqu'à cette formulation ! grinça Aldéran… Mais elle est exacte, reconnut-il ensuite. J'ai la main complètement engourdie maintenant.

- Oui, les injections feront encore effet une bonne heure. Je te conseille de passer la nuit ici, tu n'es pas trop en état de conduire !

Aldéran haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Si tu savais dans quels états j'ai déjà conduit !

- Je ne faisais pas spécialement allusion à ton taux d'alcoolémie, pouffa Skyrone.

- Moi non plus, fit plus sombrement son cadet. Oui, je vais faire comme tu le suggères et dormir ici. Je laisserai un message sur le téléphone d'Ayvi avant de me mettre au lit.

- Désolé d'avoir laissé du sang dans ton vestibule…

- Je nettoierai. Et, oui, les Urgentistes ont vraiment fait un pansement bâclé !

- J'avais remarqué quand j'ai souillé le volant de sang. Au moins, avec ton bandage, je suis tranquille.

Skyrone rangea son matériel de soin, nettoya la petite table avec une lingette antiseptique.

- Où est Sylvarande ?

- Je lui ai trouvé une chambre d'hôtel. Au matin, je l'emmènerai dans un endroit sûr.

- Il en existe un ?

- _La Bannière de la Liberté _!

- Là, Doc et les Marins vont vraiment l'avoir mauvaise, et je ne parle même pas de Maji.

- Franchement, au vu de la situation, leurs ressentiments et susceptibilité, je m'assois dessus ! C'est notre demi-sœur que nous devons mettre en sécurité. Le reste n'a guère d'importance !

Skyrone fit la grimace.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire… Elle est tellement différente de nous !

- Tu avais pourtant l'habitude, sans le savoir, puisque tu m'as cajolé dès le jour où notre père est revenu avec moi et m'a mis dans tes bras !

- Je m'en souviens, j'étais si heureux ! C'est d'ailleurs le seul souvenir que j'aie de l'année de mes trois ans ! Tu étais un si joli bébé roux et…

- … et j'ai grandi ! rit Aldéran.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête ! protesta Skyrone. Quel mauvais esprit tu as, Aldie. Mais ça ne me surprend pas un instant de ta part !

Aldéran sursauta légèrement alors que son aîné le fixait interminablement.

- Oui, Sky ?

- Tu as encore ta carte de fidélité à _Babyland _? jeta soudain Skyrone.

- Evidement, pourquoi ?… Oh, Delly et toi… !

De la tête, Skyrone eut un signe affirmatif.

- Oh, toutes mes félicitations ! J'en suis tellement heureux pour vous deux ! Alors, un garçon, cette fois ?

- Aucune importance, sourit son aîné. C'est vrai qu'après deux filles… Mais Delly et moi pensons juste « bébé », nous verrons bien le jour où il sortira !

- Ca va, à nouveau, être un tel bonheur pour la famille. Qui est encore au courant ?

- Tu es le premier.

- Merci, Sky. Je suis touché.

- Mais Aldie, tu sais que je t'adore !

Aldéran rosit, se leva et étreignit l'épaule de son aîné avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, toujours prête à le recevoir.

Pour sa part, Skyrone s'assombrit.

« Cette nuit, cette balle n'a fait que t'effleurer. Mais, la prochaine fois… »

* * *

><p>Skyrone quitta le salon, éteignant les lumières d'un mot et regagnant le lit où Delly dormait à poings fermés.<p>

Il ôta sa robe de chambre et se glissa auprès de son épouse.

« Oui, ma belle, dans quelques mois nous serons à nouveau parents ! Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point tu me rends heureux ni peut-être même de tout l'amour que je te porte ! Tu remplis ma vie et nos filles sont magnifiques. Je t'aime ! ».

Et ce fut le cœur empli d'amour, de la passion des premiers jours, il retrouva rapidement le sommeil.

**20.**

Au matin, Aldéran était repassé en coup de vent à son appartement, uniquement pour embrasser ses fils et leur mère puisqu'il avait toute une garde-robe chez son aîné, puis il avait pris le chemin de l'AL-99.

- Tu n'as pas dû dormir longtemps, au vu de ta mine, plaisant Soreyn avant d'apercevoir la main bandée de son Colonel. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Tu me crois si je te réponds que je me suis coupé en me rasant ?

- J'aurais pu, si je n'avais quelques notions d'anatomie et je doute que tu sois aussi maladroit ! Rien de grave ?

- Non.

Et son ami ne semblant pas disposé à s'expliquer, Soreyn lui tendit l'un des cafés qu'il avait apporté pour ceux de l'Unité.

- Alors, tu as réservé tes congés ? préféra reprendre Aldéran.

- A la première heure ! J'ai mis ma fiche de demande de vacances sur ton bureau.

- Je la signerai tout à l'heure. Je dois prendre mon après-midi.

Abrégeant le premier café du matin avec ceux de l'Unité Anaconda, Aldéran se rendit à son bureau, faisant le point avec ses secrétaires.

- Mais quelle mouche le pique ? s'étrangla presque Talvérya.

- Comme si nous pouvions l'obliger à se confier sur ses tracas privés. Il ne l'a jamais fait et il ne va pas commencer maintenant. Il a beau nous parler de bien des choses, il conserve un, très grand, jardin secret. S'il avait besoin de nous, s'il pensait que nous pouvons l'aider, il en parlerait de lui-même, assura Yélyne Morvik.

Aldéran avait expédié ses affaires courantes, s'était assuré être à jour et il avait tout bonnement mis les voiles !

* * *

><p>Ban bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en ouvrant la porte de service à son visiteur qui n'avait pas prévenue de son arrivée !<p>

- Dis donc, Aldie, as-tu seulement idée de l'heure à laquelle je me suis couché ? Et mes vieux os ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

- Et toi, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'as pas encore un ou deux cuveurs dans ta salle principale ? rétorqua légèrement le jeune homme.

- Nous sommes vraiment prévisibles, et toi trop de chance en tombant juste ! Finis d'entrer, mon garçon, tu as déjeuné ?

- Oui, je me suis arrêté en route. Mais je meurs de soif et j'ai très envie de lait !

- Du lait, quelle drôle d'idée ! Enfin, si c'est ce qui te fait envie… Et je jetterai ensuite un coup d'œil à ta main.

- Je peux connaître la raison de ta visite ? reprit le vieux médecin.

- On ne peut jamais rien te dissimuler bien longtemps, rit franchement Aldéran en buvant son lait chaud très sucré à petites gorgées.

- Aldie, un médecin se doit d'être fin psychologue et de soigner autant l'âme que les corps.

- Comme tu parles bien, pouffa le jeune homme.

- Ce que je viens de dire est au contraire d'une totale platitude ! s'amusa Ban. Alors, puisque tu es venu pour quelque chose, vas droit au but !

- J'aurais besoin que tu héberges quelqu'un. Elle n'est pas en sécurité dans la galactopole ou ailleurs, et le _Light_est en pleines révisions et donc je ne peux l'y envoyer. Ce lieu, toi et les autres n'avez cessé de le considérer comme un refuge, l'endroit le plus sûr qui soit… Je me trompe ?

- Oui et non. Non, car ce n'est qu'un bâtiment à la limite de l'insalubrité, sans mesures particulières pour le protéger, hormis le cellier et à moins que ton amie ne se pochtronne comme nous je ne vais pas l'y enfermer ! Et oui, car le drapeau noir de ton père le protège malgré tout et, dans le quartier, personne n'ignore que nous sommes bel et bien d'anciens pirates  
>– et l'absence de détails leur fait redouter le pire puisqu'ils ignorent de quoi nous sommes capables ou non !<p>

- Je vois… Ban, l'identité de cette personne…

- Malheureusement, je ne peux que deviner qu'il s'agit de Sylvarande ! ?

- Tu ne te trompes pas, à nouveau. Acceptes-tu ?

- Je ne suis pas emballé, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. J'y suis même complètement opposé mais je ne pourrais me regarder en face si par mon refus il arrivait quelque chose à  
>Sylvarande. Elle peut venir. Mais, Aldéran, je ne peux pas te garantir sa sécurité, que ce soit vis-à-vis de ceux qui la pourchassent que des Marins qui fréquentent le bar !<p>

- Merci, Doc !

* * *

><p>Depuis l'autre côté de la rue, Maji et Zhan Tornadéo avait suivi l'arrivée de Sylvarande à <em>La Bannière de la Liberté<em>.

- Ca va nous compliquer les choses.

- Au contraire, gronda Maji. Je vais faire sauter _La Bannière _!


	17. Chapter 17

**20****.**

Après avoir attrapé au vol Talvérya pour la mettre à l'abri derrière un container en épais métal, Aldéran écarquilla les yeux à la vue des trous dans les cinq couches de la paroi !

- Ce sont des Balles Noires ! glapit-il. Elles traversent sans peine nos blindages, donc ce container, et sans nul doute qu'elles passeraient au travers de murs de ciment ! On est mal !

Et quelques instants plus tard, il eut de nouvelles appréhensions quand il réalisa qu'en mettant son équipière et lui-même en sécurité, il avait perdu son oreillette dans le mouvement et donc tout contact avec les Unités Anaconda et Léviathan mobilisées pour cette Intervention !

Jetant un coup d'œil prudent vers les abords du parking en réfection où ils se trouvaient, il aperçut Jarvyl sur le bloc de bâtiment abritant la cage d'ascenseur, mais il ne pouvait entendre ce que le leader de l'Unité Léviathan lui disait, tapotant désespérément son oreille sans plus de liaison !

De nouvelles balles sifflèrent, tirées par ceux qui venaient de dérober trois trucks pleins à ras bords de Balles Noires, manquant de peu le jeune homme et la sylvidre.

- Nous sommes coincés, Aldéran !

- Oui, j'avais remarqué aussi… Mais inutile de compter sur les autres, ils sont suffisamment occupés de leur côté !

- Nos gilets pare-balles ne nous protègent nullement pour tenter une percée… Reste ici, Talvérya, couvre-moi dans la mesure du possible !

- Mais, qu'allez-vous faire, Aldie ?

- Je viens de localiser celui qui nous a pris pour cible. Je dois rejoindre mon tout-terrain. Arrosez de balles classiques nos agresseurs !

- A vos ordres.

Bien qu'elle ne comprenne rien, Talvérya obéit, protégeant de ses tirs la course éperdue d'Aldéran vers son véhicule dont il ouvrit le coffre.

Un tir des snipers ennemis faisant volant en éclats son pare-brise arrière, il se protégea machinalement de la main le visage mais ressentit en même temps la brûlure de l'éclat qui lui labourait le front.

Mais ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant, Aldéran ouvrit un étroit et long étui de métal frappé du sigle pirate et en tira son gravity saber à la coquille couleur prune.

D'un mouvement souple et précis, il le pointa vers le sniper ennemi et fit cracher le feu de la terrible arme !

Jarvyl tendit une nouvelle compresse à son Colonel dont le front ruisselait toujours de sang bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une blessure superficielle.

- Je suis désolé, Colonel Skendromme, mais ils se sont tous enfuis – hormis celui que vous avez abattu – avec les Balles Noires !

- Je le craignais… Avec les embouteillages et cet accident de truck citerne, en dépit de nos sirènes, on ne pouvait arriver à temps pour empêcher… C'est sûr, tout le monde va bien ?

- Quand j'ai compris, j'ai basculé ma fréquence d'onde sur la Centrale de l'AL-99. Oui, Colonel, nos deux Unités sont saines et sauves.

- C'est déjà ça. Sauf qu'avec des dizaines, voire des centaines, de Balles Noires dans la nature, on va vraiment prendre du métal plein les dents au cours des prochains mois…

- Nous rentrons à la Tour d'Ivoire faire notre rapport, glissa Soreyn. Toi, vas avec ces Urgentistes te faire examiner !

- Je vais bien. J'ai eu de bien plus durs sévères coups à la caboche ! protesta Aldéran. Je finis de me faire soigner et je vous rejoins au Bureau ! Que vos rapports à tous soient prêts !

- A tes ordres, Colonel, sourit Soreyn.

* * *

><p>Soreyn frappa au montant de la porte.<p>

- Arrête de t'annoncer, mon pauvre Soreyn, l'eau de toilette dont ta chère et tendre te fournit te fait te sentir depuis les ascenseurs ! rit Aldéran.

- C'est mauvais ?

- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai dit ! Disons qu'il s'agit très musquée, très forte, mais ça te va bien. Passons sur ces détails un peu scabreux, bien qu'il n'y ait nulle équivoque entre nous, nos femmes et enfants ! Alors, les rapports demandé sur l'Intervention de ce matin ?

- Nous les avons envoyés sur ton ordi, Colonel. Tu les as reçus ?

- J'irai voir ma messagerie interne.

- Ca va, toi ? Ta blessure ?

- J'ai été à l'Infirmerie de l'AL-99, en plus des soins des Urgentistes. Je vais bien, même pas une commotion, juste des tissus superficiels déchirés, plus impressionnant dans le sang qu'autre chose – j'avais de toute façon assez donné cette dernière semaine…

Aldéran massa machinalement sa paume gauche qu'entourait un léger pansement.

- Ce que ça démange !

- Tu es sûr que ça va, toi ?

- Je dois prendre mon après-midi…

- Aldie, est-ce que nous pouvons… ?

- Non, rien, surtout pas ! siffla Aldéran. Vous n'êtes pas concernés par mes soucis personnels… Je dois y faire face, comme tout un chacun !

- Ca va aller, Aldie ? insista Soreyn.

- Ca doit aller, rectifia Aldéran.

Et Soreyn n'aima pas du tout les traits tirés de fatigue de son ami, les soudaines rides plus prononcées sur son visage, la pâleur de ses joues.

- De quoi as-tu vraiment peur, Aldie ? Je veux dire : que redoutes-tu ?

Aldéran but les dernières gorgées de son mug de café froid.

- J'ai fait mon possible, comme toujours, mais je crains d'être devancé par des forces, naturelles ou non, qui me dépassent, qui me devancent surtout ! Ne te tracasse donc pas pour moi, Soreyn, ne songe donc qu'à ta famille !

Soreyn eut un sourire chaleureux au possible.

- Bien sûr que je me soucie de toi, Aldéran. Tu es de mes rares meilleurs amis ! Vu ton mutisme, je ne peux donc en rien t'aider ?

- Non, et ça vaut mieux pour toi vu ce que je devine…

- « devine »… ?

- Je dois à ma génitrice une très éclair vision de l'avenir immédiat, de quelques secondes en fait… Mais mes intuitions n'en sont que renforcées, démultipliées mêmes, et mes instincts sont plus fulgurants que jamais…

- Aldie… ?

- J'ai cru mettre une amie proche dans la meilleure cache qui soit, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir jetée dans la gueule du loup ! Voilà pourquoi il faut que j'y retourne, que je répare mes gaffes !

- Bonne chance, Aldéran.

* * *

><p>Arrêtant son tout-terrain noir devant la <em>Bannière de la Liberté<em>, Aldéran en descendit et se dirigea vers Maji qu'il venait d'apercevoir, semblant guetter !

- Il va vous voir ! glapit l'ancien Ingénieur de la salle des machines de l'_Arcadia_.

- Sois sans crainte, assura son capitaine des temps passés. Je reste !

Aldéran se planta devant Maji.

- Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Tu es là, tout le temps, mais ce n'est quand même pas toi qui… Non, Maji, ne me dis pas que tu es celui qui pourchasse Sylvarande.

Le jeune homme passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Je crains de ne savoir que trop que c'est bien toi… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi surtout en arriver à une extrémité que le policier que je suis ne peut que réprouver ! ? Jusqu'où as-tu donc la folle intention d'aller ? !

- Jusqu'au bout !

- N'y pense même pas, Maji ! siffla Aldéran avant de retourner au bar de Doc Ban.

Maji se tourna vers Zhan Tornadéo.

- Mais il ne vous a pas vu, capitaine ? !

- Oui, toi seul le peut.

- Comment… ?

- Je te l'expliquerai, plus tard.


	18. Chapter 18

**21****.**

Aldéran à peine rentré dans le bar au-dessus de l'entrée duquel claquait un grand drapeau noir déchiré et frappé de l'emblème des pirates, Maji ramassa le baluchon à ses pieds, contourna le bâtiment, traversa une petite cour, apercevant au passage derrière une fenêtre la longiligne silhouette d'une sylvidre à la chevelure de caramel qui était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre.

- Tout se présente au mieux, fit-il à l'adresse de Zhan qui le suivait de près.

- Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, se réjouit ce dernier, depuis tout ce temps que nous pistons cette chose ! Tu ne vas pas flancher maintenant ?

- Certainement pas ! Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une seule chose dans la vie : que ces plantes machiavéliques disparaissent !

Il s'adoucit cependant un instant.

- A une exception près, ajouta-t-il en serrant au creux de sa main un petit grelot doré.

Sans avoir croisé quiconque, il se glissa dans une pièce du premier étage et posa au sol son baluchon dont il sortit la bombe qu'il avait soigneusement fabriquée.

- Ca va tout faire s'écrouler !

Et il rit doucement.

* * *

><p>Ban déposa un verre de red bourbon devant Aldéran.<p>

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Sylvarande ?

- Non, pas tout de suite.

- Où vas-tu l'emmener ?

- A bord du _Lightshadow_, finalement. Il est dans la montagne. Et même si les robots s'agitent tout partout, elle sera en sécurité, totalement, et les pièges de Toshiro la protégeront de toute intrusion.

- Tu sais ce que tu fais. C'est vrai que ce bar ouvert à tous vents quasi n'est pas la meilleure des planque, même si un adversaire des sylvidres aurait du mal à envisager que l'une d'elle pourrait se terrer ici !

- C'était bien ça l'ironie, approuva Aldéran en savourant son verre.

Il fit la grimace.

- Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que son ennemi a toujours exactement su où elle se trouvait… Mais je dois quand même me tromper sinon il y a longtemps qu'il aurait à nouveau attenté à la vie de ma demi-sœur !

Ban allait interroger le jeune homme quand son visage s'éclaira, qu'il posa un autre verre sur la table et le remplissait de red bourbon.

Aldéran tourna la tête, sourit.

- Papa ! Il n'était pas prévu que tu… Un souci, une urgence ?

- C'est peu de le dire : il n'y a plus de red bourbon à bord de l'_Arcadia_.

Aldéran et Ban eurent un petit rire.

- Et tu étais donc plus proche de Ragel qu'un des _Metal Bloody Saloon_ de Bob ! reprit le premier.

- J'espère qu'il te reste une caisse ou deux pour me dépanner ? ajouta le pirate à la crinière de neige avec un petit sourire.

- Je peux vous les fournir, capitaine, pas de souci !

Après avoir téléphoné à Clio pour la rassurer également sur le sensible, sujet, Albator repoussa les mèches incandescentes qui recouvraient le front de son fils, dissimulant presque entièrement le sillon rosé qui allait en s'estompant.

- Des ennuis sur tes Interventions ?

- Là, oui. Pour ma main c'est Sylvarande.

En quelques mots, le jeune homme rapporta ce qui était arrivé à la sylvidre.

- Je suis malgré tout étonné que tu aies accepté de la cacher, Doc, remarqua le pirate.

- Moi aussi ! Mais pas autant de savoir qu'Aldie s'est interposé lors de cette fusillade, tout comme vous feriez de même, capitaine.

- Cette fille n'a jamais demandé à venir au monde. J'en suis responsable et il n'est que temps que j'assume mes actes passés.

- Toi, tu as vraiment changé du tout au tout ! murmura Aldéran.

- Je peux t'assurer que je ne suis vraiment pas fier de moi, reconnut son père. Je dois également reconnaître que Saharya n'y a pas été de mainmorte en me mettant devant le fait accompli.

- Saharya ?

- Bien sûr. Il n'y avait personne de mieux placé qu'elle pour me parler d'un enfant illégitime ! J'ai été tout simplement odieux envers cette sylvidre…

- Elle est tout à fait consciente de ton revirement, jeta soudain Aldéran. Elle l'a d'ailleurs perçu avant nous. Il y a peu, elle m'avouait n'avoir eu aucun doute quant à son sauvetage et celui de Clio… Dans son délire, elle savait que tu la sortirais de là.

- Sylvarande a une bien plus haute grandeur d'âme que moi, ce qui n'est guère difficile au demeurant, grinça le pirate.

Aldéran eut un sourire.

- Elle a la noblesse de cette Sylvidra et le meilleur de toi. D'une certaine façon, elle est la plus accomplie de tes enfants, voilà une déroutante conclusion, papa !

De la tête, ce dernier approuva.

- Maji est vraiment étrange, reprit Aldéran après que Ban l'ait resservi, lui et son père.

- A quel point de vue ? interrogea ce dernier.

- Je l'ai croisé en face de _La Bannière_, il parlait tout seul, avec de grands gestes !

- Maji est un excellent Ingénieur, mais il a toujours été assez exalté, remarqua le pirate. Il avait un côté déraisonnable qui le rendait assez imprévisible. Je dirais même qu'il a perdu la carte après avoir tiré sur le Zoness de Midori, il ne pensait plus qu'à brûler de la sylvidre, quel qu'en soit le prix !

- Midori, tu crois qu'elle se balade encore quelque part avec son grelot au cou ?

- Possible. Il y a toujours des fantômes de mon passé qui rôdent quelque part dans cette mer d'étoiles sans limites. Mais ils n'ont pas à influer sur cette journée !

Le fils et le père trinquèrent avec un sourire.

* * *

><p>- C'est une petite merveille, commenta Zhan à l'adresse de Maji. Tu n'as pas perdu la main et réalisé là un bel ouvrage.<p>

- La charge explosive est relativement faible mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle va entièrement ravager ce bâtiment, sourit l'ancien Ingénieur de la salle des machines de l'_Arcadia_. Où qu'elle soit, cette saleté d'ortie va y passer, ainsi que ceux qui l'ont protégée. Encore une trahison, la dernière.

- Laisse-moi deviner : tu songes à d'autres bombes ?

- Oui, la colonie des Planètes Vertes ne survivra plus très longtemps, siffla rageusement Maji en activant le décompte de la minuterie de sa machine infernale. J'irai là-bas avec le petit vaisseau que j'ai construit tout au long de ces années, bien que je pensais qu'il m'emmènerait vers une autre destination si je survivais à mes anciens compagnons de combat.

- Nous irons, rectifia Zhan alors que Maji quittait le réduit où il avait posé sa bombe.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- J'ignore pourquoi Aldie est venu ici, mais il a dû repartir depuis, c'est l'essentiel !

Longeant les murs des couloirs déserts, Maji quitta rapidement le bâtiment piégé, s'éloignant à bonne distance.

- Pourquoi te mettre à douter soudain ? gronda le premier capitaine sous les ordres duquel il avait servi. Tu n'as pas la satisfaction de lui tordre le cou, de sentir sa vie s'en aller sous tes doigts, mais tu auras la certitude que cette hérésie de la Nature ne sera plus de ce monde dans quelques instants ! Je peux même t'avouer maintenant que tu feras d'une pierre trois coups !

- Comment cela ? s'étonna le vieux Marin.

- Tu n'avais pas voulu que cela se termine aussi brièvement, tu avais l'intention que la mort de cette sylvidre ébranle son demi-frère et son père, mais ils seront bientôt tous réunis !

- Comment cela ! ? glapit Maji qu'agitaient des sensations aussi contradictoires que violentes !

- Aldéran est toujours à l'intérieur et Albator vient de l'y rejoindre.

- Non ! Non, ce n'était pas prévu ainsi ! C'est…

- C'est trop tard laissa froidement tomber Zhan.

Et sous le regard désespéré de Maji, une explosion souffla entièrement _La Bannière de la Liberté_.

FIN


End file.
